False Facade: The Devil's Temptation
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Part 3: Whisked away from the safe arms of her friends Saria is taken by Wesker for reasons unknown to her, until she is stolen yet again from him, but this time by an unknown person. What happens when this phantom enters her life and gives her the unimaginable? What happens when things actually begin to look up for her? What happens when she begins to develop normalcy? Find out.
1. 41: Awakened By A Touch

**_Author: I want your opinions on the posted chapters. So far I've got a few chapters done for Part 3, but I'm still iffy right now. _****_Thanks for reading, guys. Give me some feedback so I'll know what you liked, what you want to see, what you disliked, etc. Feedback makes for a better story._**

** Eiji_: I'll reply to you whenever you finish the other chapters and read this one. :3 I wanna see what you think so far._**

** Toasty****_: Thank you. Though from my point of view it's just an average story so I can see why it's not paid much attention to. I'm glad you like it. I hope that you approve of how Part 3 goes as I write it. n_n_**

* * *

**[September 7, 1998 {Monday} 4:20 PM]**

As if a ball, the head was turned this way and that, left and right, eyes scrutinizing the features of the sleeping person, whose body was relaxed and limp on the table it was placed on.

The left eyelid was pushed up to reveal a glazed sapphire hue that was staring straight ahead. The right hand shifted forward, a flashlight flickering on to point into the eye. The orb flickered briefly before settling on the light, as if involuntarily drawn to it.

**"Coma?"** A low and deep male voice muttered as the lid was lowered, said hand moving to prod at the female's forehead, white strands brushed aside. **"No.."** He paused. **"Not a coma. Something.. else, but what?"**

He sighed in frustration. The tests he had performed on the girl's blood had been void of anything note worthy. Blood cells, both white and red, were normal and healthy. Blood pressure was stable, heart rate stable, lungs were normal, everything was normal. What was that.. that feeling he had that something was hiding from his attention? Something foreign _lurking_ in her system?

Albert Wesker did not understand this at all. Movement caught his attention. He shifted his gaze to the body as he lowered the flashlight, stepping back. Her body had twitched. He furrowed his brows, observing silently. Her breathing heightened as she coughed, her face scrunching, her eyes closed.

She did something he hadn't expected. She spoke, softly, her face pained. **"Der.. ick.."** The name was uttered as if it took a great effort. **"Guard.. Angel..."**

Wesker frowned when she stirred, groaning in her sleep before she whispered under her breath. **"Umbrella.."** This caught his focus. Umbrella?

**"Curse.. of.. vision.."** This made no sense. He repeated the phrase in his mind, but yet couldn't figure out the meaning.

**"Custody.. cannot fight.. infe-... who.."** Her whispered words made no sense and his brows deepened.

After that she went still and silent, just simply breathing.

He rubbed at his jawline in thought, considering his plan of action. She had mentioned Umbrella. He was curious as to why. He went to his personal computer on the counter close by and opened it, entering the information before bringing up a tab of data. He searched for anything related to '_Alexandria Miller_'. The full name brought up nothing, but '_Alexandria_' did.

He searched through some files taken from Umbrella and thus he came across a folder titled '_Subject Twelve_'. He clicked into this folder, scanning the content. Twelve was from a project created by Umbrella, who went by Alexandria, but what project was unknown. Why had he been unaware of that? He pulled up the attached pictures and bristled at what he saw. The images were identical to.. He spared a glance to the girl on the table.

It slowly began to fall into place. Alexandria Miller was Subject Twelve? He skimmed the personal data on Twelve. The hair, eye color, height and weight were listed and they fit with miss Miller's. Even her appearance matched.

This was certainly interesting.

He studied her slumbering form and smirked. So, she had managed to survive. How perfect.. but yet she was human. There were no traces of any virus in her system, none at all. Did her system destroy anything put into her?

He didn't know. He would need to get information concerning her because his curiosity needed to be sated. A potential threat didn't sit well with him. What to do with her?

She was.. fragile, in all manner of the word. He'd have to supply her with food, water and clothes if he kept her. Why not just kill her? The thought had crossed his mind several times and he had even voiced it to said woman, but what if she was important? A key piece in his master design for the world?

Killing her wouldn't be the best choice. No, he would keep her alive. For now.

He returned his gaze to her, walking over to stand beside her still form.

A few hairs had slid to cover a small section of her right eyebrow and eye and he reached out to brush them behind the ear, causing her to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open, soft blue orbs flitting about before stopping on his own, even though they were shadowed by his glasses.

They widened and she jerked up to a sitting position, scooting back and almost falling off the lab table, but he caught her arm, steadying her.

**"W-where am I?"** She immediately demanded of him, obviously startled by waking up to see someone hovering over her.

**"You are at an old Umbrella facility on the west coast."** He allowed.

She blinked, frowning.

A new question flashed across her features. **"I remember.. the car ride.. or the beginning. How long have I been out?"**

He didn't instantly answer, thinking of just HOW long she'd been out.

He tilted his head back to peer at the ceiling. **"We left the park at around eleven on July 26th.. and it is currently September 7th.. around.."** He checked his watch. **"Four fifty."**

He watched her reaction as realization dawned on her. She had been out for almost two months. **"H-how? Was I in a coma?"**

He frowned. **"I'm not sure what to consider the state you were held in. A coma would imply subjected injuries or mental instability. You seemed fine."**

She sighed and rubbed at her neck, settling into a more stable position on the table and he released his hold on her. **"Geez.. nearly two months.."** Her face held much sadness and he showed a blank face as he observed her. **"I hope she's alright..."**

**"She?"** Wesker questioned.

The girl glanced to him. **"Yeah, she. Adela's a really old friend of mine and she lives in Raccoon City."**

**"I see."** He replied emptily.

She rubbed at her face tiredly. **"I'm glad to at least be awake."** She muttered.

His lip twitched. **"Did you.. dream?"**

At this her head snapped up, blue eyes burning at him. **"Dream?"**

**"The state of being asleep allows one's imagination to create a semi-vivid world-"**

**"I know what a dream is. Yes, I.. dreamed."** She cut him off with a growl.

**"May I ask what?"** She frowned as he asked this. She had mentioned words while under the lure of.. he would simply call it a deep slumber.

She rubbed at the bridge of her nose, blue orbs hidden behind closed lids. **"Nothing important or of interest to you."** She grumbled.

He held back the urge to strike her. No use in unnecessary injury especially after she had just woken up.

He tilted his head to her. **"You mentioned the word Derick while asleep."**

She gazed lazily at him, eyes revealing how tired she must be feeling. **"A ghost of the past. What else did I say?"**

**"Nothing."** He said slowly. He would keep her words to himself.

She looked as if she didn't believe him but she said nothing more on the subject.

**"Are you hungry?"** At the last word her stomach growled and she groaned, nodding.

**"Starving. I mean I haven't eaten in awhile.."** She rubbed her stomach, clearly feeling empty.

He helped her down from the table, but she had to hold his arm for support as her unused legs gave her trouble. Once she felt more stable during the walk to the cafeteria she let go and walked on her own.

He led her there and the two entered a medium sized grey room with circular tables placed randomly about.

The first thing she seemed to do was stare around and he noticed how she eyed the walls nervously. Yes, there were no windows as they were underground.

He took a seat while she skipped away to gather food. She returned minutes later with a heaping tray of assorted meats, vegetables and grain-based foods. She ate said food like a wolf, scarfing it down.

**"Don't eat so fast."** He had commented during her feast and she merely glared at him before slowing down just a fraction.

They remained quiet from then on; she ate and he watched. When she was done she let out a long and content sigh, smiling to herself.

**"That hit the ****_spot_****.."**

He said nothing to this joyous comment and directed his focus elsewhere; her eyes. He could have sworn he saw a flash of gold, but it had been instantaneous and was gone in the blink of an eye.

His eyes narrowed beneath the shades as he kept still.

She waved a hand before him. **"Earth to Wesker?"** She asked in a sing-song voice.

He frowned and she retracted the hand. She was still positively annoying. How long could he deal with her before he resorted to threatening her?

He counted...

**"So, why did you kill S.T.A.R.S.?"**

There...

He twitched his lips, a thing he did often, and set about answering. **"Combat data."**

She scoffed. **"I figured."**

This caught his attention. **"You.. figured?"** He repeated.

She shrugged. **"Play as a cop, lure two trained teams to an isolated infested mansion and kill them all. Easy to solve."** He didn't miss the knowing quality to her tone.

**"What makes you so sure?"** He asked smoothly.

Her eyes sparkled as she rested her arms on the table after having pushed away the tray. **"Gut feeling?"** She took a drink of her iced tea. **"Oh, that and the fact of ****_everything_**** I heard."**

**"Everything?"** He arched a brow.

She leaned back, taking a long drink before replying. **"I was there when the tyrant got out. I heard you talking to Barry and Jill. How you falsely blackmailed Barry, how you ****_hit_**** Jill before getting shot by Barry, the tyrant's release, you getting brushed aside and later stabbed. How Jill put the beast down and the pair fled after realizing you had vanished."** She recited the events of the day briefly. So she had been watching?

She was a liability. A danger. Not nearly a threat given his physical enhancement, but she knew what had transpired and thus couldn't be freed.

Either be killed or stay as a prize.. she would have to decide..

Just _what_ project was she? What had Umbrella created in her.. or did they create her herself?

She rubbed at her eyes before looking at him with a stern glare. **"I know what you're thinking, but I ****_know_**** the responses I'll get if I talk, so you don't have to worry. My trap is shut.. But-"** She paused, leaning closer, a dangerous glint in her sapphire eyes. **"-I ****_will_**** stop you."**

He smirked. **"Stop me?"** He repeated with a dark chuckle. **"Please, tell me just how ****_you're_**** going to stop ****_me_****. I could snap you like a twig."**

She feigned boredom, rubbing at her ear while she looked to the side. **"Kill me? Hardly."** As if realizing what she had said he noticed a brief look of regret before it smoothed over into emptiness.

Hardly?

**"Immortal, are we?"** He held back the urge to snort in humor. **"What could you possibly do to stop me?"**

**"No, not immortal."** A smile creased her features. **"A cat has nine lives."**

**"And you're a feline?"** He mocked.

**"I didn't mean it like ****_that_****!"** She snapped, anger flashing across her face before she controlled it.

**"Haha."** His tone dripped with dry humor. **"Either way. You are my captive until I say otherwise. Get ****_used_**** to a windowless cell."** He stood and stepped around to snatch her arm, but she was quick. She slid under the table and appeared on the side he had been at seconds before.

**"Too slow!"** She chanted.

He stood, looking at her with a blank face before his hand flicked out to swat the table away, which smashed against a wall. Shock took hold of her face as she took retreating steps, but he was on her in a second. Her held her throat in his grasp, her feet kicking as he lifted her into the air. Her hands clawed at his arm to no avail.

He was far stronger than her.

**"Miss Miller.."** He said in that monotone voice. **"I do not take backtalk from anyone. Should you continue you will find yourself in a cage instead of a cell or better yet on a ****_lab table_****."** At this she froze in her struggle, shooting a deep glare his way. **"Will you behave should I release you?"**

She nodded, though a bit angrily, and he let go. She landed on her feet, coughing and rubbing at her neck. He would admit his hold was a bit tight, but the message was sent; he would not tolerate disobedience.

She scowled at him, silently watching him as he turned to lead the way to her cell, expecting her to follow.

When he reached the doorway he paused, turning just enough to see her confused form standing where she had been. **"Miss Miller, come along."** He ordered and she scurried to follow. He led the way to the white windowless room with the single bed. In her room he had placed her bag previously (while he had been observing her on the table) and her eyes sparkled when she noticed it sitting on the bed.

He had confiscated anything that provided a means of a threat. This included her pistol.. and he took the journal he found on her person along with the notebooks in the bag.

She skipped over to it, scanning the content before she stopped, turning to glare at him once more. **"Where's my journal?"** Her tone was dark.

**"Safely secured in another room along with the notebooks and the pistol."** He replied.

**"..You went through my stuff?"** Her tone darkened into an icy whisper.

**"You are my captive."** He said that as if it explained everything.

**"There's nothing in there about ****_you_****! Give it _back_! It's personal! Girl shit!"**

His eye twitched. **"You may have it back."** After he made sure nothing in it was of importance.. or better yet, he _would_ give it back.

He left her in the room before heading to the communications room and retrieved the journal. He went back to Alexandria and gave it to her, to which she was grateful for.

**"Thank you."** She said softly, holding the journal close.

**"You are welcome. Do you require anything _further_?"** He raised a brow in question.

She shook her head. **"I'm just going to read."**

He walked over to a second door that she was shocked to see, as if unaware of it. **"This is the bathroom. You may use it. Clothes are on the shelves."** He stated before leaving through the main door, which locked behind him.

His lengthy strides carried him once more to the communications room also called the control room. The room was dark aside from the light cast from the monitors which were idling Umbrella's red and white logo. He seated himself in the leather chair before typing in the pass-code to access the computer.

There was where he remained for several hours, doing whatever he needed to do.


	2. 42: Arrival of Unexpected Company

**[September 7, 1998 {Monday} 7:10 PM]**

Man, was I glad to be awake! I still couldn't believe that I'd been asleep for two months, but I doubted Wesker would fib about such a thing. There was a huge difference between fibbing and lying and neither fit the situation so I knew he was being honest. Plus this paled in comparison to sleeping over twenty years while in Spencer's grasp...

I was also glad to have my stuff with me, aside from my pistol and notebooks. All they had were random lessons from college, scribbled ideas and drawings. I still recalled sketching Nico during class.. and the thought of my disappointed friend made my heart ache.

Was he still upset? Did he know I was gone? Was he happy I was out of his life? Did he even _care_? These thoughts tore me to pieces, but I had to remain strong.

I had to stay alive.. maybe then I could find him and apologize, beg for his forgiveness and we could be friends again. That thought caused me to smile and I turned my attention to the journal

The journal filled me with curiosity about dad. I secretly missed him. I snuggled it close to my chest, pausing to realize I was in a simple white gown. I set the book aside and went to the bathroom to get changed into something more comfortable.

So I pulled on gray sweats and a brown t-shirt before returning to my bed to pick up where I had left off. I had ended at.. the tenth entry.

**(11) Side Note- March 7, 1955:**

_I forgot to include that Nolan turned seven on this day. My little tiger is growing up to be a big kid. He's so quick to learn, fierce by nature and strong by will, not to mention handsome like his dad with the brains of his mother. He has the gift of a prowess for knowledge and he ravaged my books hungrily for it, consuming it as if food. He's going to be a very smart kid when he gets older._

**(12) July 14, 1955:**

_Today has been hard on all of us. An old friend of the family passed away last night. Nolan was particularly close with Jimmy and hasn't come out of his room since hearing the news, which he overheard early this morning. Poor kid.. I know how he feels. Jimmy was like a brother to me. Either way the funeral is in a few days and I've been asked by Jimmy's wife Carol to be a pallbearer I asked her if Nolan could be an honorary, to walk behind the casket, and she said that'd be fine. Now to talk to Nolan.. I hope he understands._

**(13) July 15, 1955:**

_Nolan took the news quietly last night and accepted the position offered to him. Saria and Derick are too young to understand death though Saria is beginning to question it. My poor children. What a harsh world you will grow up in.. surrounded by death and chaos as the world sees fit to unleash.. I'm not sure what to tell Saria yet. Probably just tell her the nonsense Marissa calls 'going someplace better'. There is no heaven, but I'm atheist, so I have my own views._

**(14) July 18, 1955:**

_The last three days has been filled with school, work and funeral home visits. Tomorrow we put Jimmy in the grave. So far the family has been taking this considerably well. Nolan is less talkative but he'll be fine with time. Death is a natural part of life. We offer Carol and her son sympathy and compassion during this hard time and Marissa has been keeping her company when she can. Their son John is a late teenager and was very disconnected with his father so he just stands idly by, watching the relatives and friends cry over the deceased man while he stares impassively and blankly into space. Even though Jimmy was a loving father John was rebellious and confrontational, doing everything Jimmy disagreed with. They were as opposite as fire and ice._

**(15) July 24, 1955:**

_It has been several days since we buried Jimmy. Things have been looking forward aside from John running off to the military at seventeen years old. Nolan is become more like his old playful self, but he seems saddened by the idea of John fighting. I can tell he has a heavy burden on his shoulders, but I can't pinpoint what. He's seven and a half years old, he shouldn't be this sad.. I'm not sure what to do._

_I also received a letter today from Lord Spencer. The results came back positive. It seems my two little ones will be perfect for the project. I'm almost excited about it, yet terrified. These are my children, after all. Even though they will adapt, will they survive? I don't want to lose them.. like we lost Jimmy. I don't want to go through more deaths. It's sickening._

**(16) September 13, 1955:**

_Tomorrow is Saria's birthday. She'll be three years old. She's a spitfire, just like mom was when she was younger, always causing trouble. Just the other day she knocked over the trashcan, giggled and ran off down the hallway! I swear, she better not turn out like my sister Caroline. She was a trouble maker too.. and a bratty one at that, always whining when she didn't get her way. Nolan will keep her in line as he gets older, haha. I'm not too worried. She's my little princess. Derick, on the other hand, sticks to his mother like glue. He is going to be a mommy's boy, I can just tell._

The door clicked, unlocking, and my focus was drawn up to the sound like a fly to light. I squinted. Hadn't it been just a few minutes since he had left? Please tell me Wesker's not back to take the journal!

In stepping was a form that caused me to blink.

**"Hey."** A chirpy voice chuckled as the slender frame closed the door shut behind it.

**"Uhh.. what are- I mean.. Why- How are-?"** My tongue wouldn't cooperate.

**"What, why and how are..?"** The form was smirking as those cloudy eyes narrowed in amusement.

**"_How_ are you here?"** I whispered, shocked beyond belief.

He flicked his nose with his finger, smirk widening. **"Magic?"** He answered innocently and I rolled my eyes.

If I told you Nico Pierce stood before me, would you believe me? I don't believe it myself.

A memory flashed before my mind and I recalled how he had pushed me away when I told him about joining S.T.A.R.S. **"Aren't you.. mad at me?"**

He snorted. **"I got over it. Found out you weren't at the dorm.. your stuff was all thrown about, I knew something had happened. Thankfully I..."** He paused, a blush creeping onto his face. **"I put a tracer in your bag in the form of an ornament."**

I frowned, recalling the random Christmas item that had indeed been in my bag. Something sprouted in my mind and I jumped up, journal forgotten. I rushed over to him, one hand reaching out to grab his arm while the free one pointed to the blinking camera in the upper corner of the white room.

**"Dude! There is a _very_ dangerous man on the other side of that lens-... Nico... how did you get in here?"** A cold shiver raced down my spine as I let go of his arm to step back.

He brushed at the spot my hand had clutched, smiling. **"I'm not just smart in class. I know technology and ways around it. I jammed the sound, looped the video feed and snuck in through the crappy system. Man, my older brother could have crack this in his sleep."**

I blinked. **"Older brother?"** I recalled him mentioning a sibling. Wait, didn't that sibling get killed.. by Wesker?

**"I'm teasing. I have no siblings."** He reached a hand up to shift a stray lock of black hair from his face to behind his ear, his grey orbs glistening. **"At least not _anymore_.**" He reached out and grabbed my hands, his warm fingers curling around my own. **"Come on, Alexandria. We gotta go.. like, now."**

I glanced to my things, knowing that I couldn't leave them here. He caught on and let go, stepping over to push the stuff into my bag, tossing it onto his shoulder. **"Let's go."** He said, tugging me along by one of his hands over mine.

I followed along, unable to speak. How did Nico sneak past Wesker of all people, in an underground facility on the west coast? He led me back the way that I assumed he had arrived from, but a lean and shadowed form stood at the end of the hallway, blonde hair looking as unkempt as always.

**"Isn't this a _surprise_."** The form drawled with a smirk, eyes concealed beneath black shades. **"You actually managed to get past the security.. not to mention my awareness. You deserve a reward.. but oh, I know not who to give such a prize to."** He was as cold as ever, his words slow and heavy.

He gestured a hand towards me. **"To the young miss, perhaps?"** His hand shifted to aim towards Nico and I moved closer to his back, peeking out at the blonde male. **"To her rescuer, hm?"** He was being sarcastic.

**"Hello, _captain_ Wesker."** Nico said with a bite to his words.

Wesker frowned, obviously studying the younger male. His lips twitched. **"Ahh.. Pierce, was it? The child who lost his family.."** He mused aloud, chuckling darkly. **"But that matters not. You'll be joining them."**

The blonde lifted the pistol that he held in his grasp, which I just noticed. His finger tightened, Nico tensed.

**"No!"** I screamed, shoving Nico and jumping forth to stand between my friend and that stupid metal killing instrument. **"Stop it!"**

Wesker's finger relaxed and I could feel Nico's gaze burning on me. **"Miss Miller, I'd advise moving if you don't wish to die."** He said smoothly, staring at me with a blank face.

**"I won't let you hurt my friend!"** I snapped angrily, my blue orbs narrowed. _How dare he threaten my friend!_

**"Alexandria.."** I heard Nico whisper. **"Why are.. I heard Wesker was dead.. along with S.T.A.R.S."**

**"I think I pretty much deny that with being alive, Nico."** I said bluntly, turning my head to scowl at him.

**"Miss Miller.."** I heard Wesker's voice warn. I shut my eyes, trying to blot out the pinching sensation in my gut.

**"Sttopp!"** I snapped, eyes opening to flash a glare to both male's. Nico gasped while Wesker lowered his gun, lip twitching downward for a moment.

**"Uhhh..."** Nico started to say, but caught himself.

**"What? You got something to say?"** I snarled viciously, Nico blinking widely at my dark tone. When he shook his head I continued, **"Good. Now, both of you are going to behave. Put the gun away, Wesker."** I said, glaring to the man in response.

He arched a brow beneath his glasses.

Neither apparently knew what to say to me, so I tossed my hands into the air, growling a sigh of frustration. **"Must I do everything?"**

Wesker stood silent before a small smirk twitched at his lips, the gun lowering ever so slightly. I sighed again, stepping to the side- and the gun flickered up, smoke billowing from the barrel as the echoed shot rang loudly to consume the hallway.

A cry ripped from my throat as I turned to see Nico tipping back on his feet, eyes wide, lips parted. Tears streaked my cheeks as I rushed to him, catching him as he fell. We both crumbled to the floor; me holding his trembling body while he laid there, blood oozing from the hole in his chest.

Wesker put his pistol away, visibly smirking now.

Sound returned after escaping for several seconds. **"_Nico_!"** I called sharply, pain etched into my voice. **"You _shot_ him!"** This was directed toward Wesker.

**"He was a nuisance, just like his deceased family."** The blonde replied blankly and I could feel him pulling at my arm to lift me to my feet, but I yanked my limb from his hold, remaining on the floor to cradle the dying friend of mine.

**"Nico.."** I sobbed weakly as he gurgled noises, reaching a hand up to pet my cheek after touching his chest.. Bloody finger trails were placed onto my face before his hand slipped to rest by his side, his eyes closing as his body stilled, the crimson liquid pooling around us.

The silence thickened. I could feel the anger boiling in my system, pumping through my veins to fuel my body to act. I gently set Nico onto the floor fully, not speaking, before standing to deliver my coldest glare to the blonde.

**"You.. son.. of.. a.."** I began slowly, each of my words as chilly as the temperature of the hallway. I could see him arching a brow at me. **"How could you?!"** I snarled viciously, enraged that he had killed my friend.

**"He was weak."** Wesker answered, looking dismissive about the life that he had taken.

Suddenly my body tipped forward beyond my control and when I blinked I noticed that Wesker was groaning, stumbling away from the indented wall behind him. He looked to me, shock present on his face even though his glasses hid his eyes. A new sensation filled me and I couldn't figure out what it was.

I looked down to see my hands extended, palms out. I clenched them. Had I.. _pushed_ him?

I could feel his eyes narrowing as he dusted himself off. I put up my dukes, ready for an all out fight. I could feel adrenaline sliding into place and I knew I could at least stand my ground.

He stepped toward me, but I was quick. I jumped and spun, foot flickering to smack across his face. The glasses shattered and he staggered back from the random blow while I landed in a crouch. I growled. **"Fight back, coward!"**

**"If you insist."** His image shifted as he darted forward, fist raised to come down on my bent position, but I moved, dropping even further to kick his legs out from under him, finishing with a roll to the side as he hit the ground where I had been.

_Woah. How was I able to do this?_

I could now see the dangerous flash of those inhuman eyes as he got back up. He brushed a hand across his face.

He stalked over to me, but I didn't retaliate. The anger was draining from my system, being replaced by the curl of sadness. Tears were now flowing freely from my eyes as I dipped my head, expecting the blow that never came. I was surprised when a hand gripped my chin, tilting my head up to look at my face.

**"You have _potential_."** He started, his jaw clenched. **"But you are too quick to _resort_ to your feelings."** His hold tightened and he leaned his head down to glare into my eyes, that strange sensation leaving my body. **"And you are my _captive_. I hope this-"** He flicked his gaze to my dead friend. **"-will remind you that defiance comes with a _price_."** He pushed me back before grabbing my arm to drag me down the hallway.

I didn't struggle. I was sobbing yet again as I grieved over Nico. He led me back to my room and shoved me inside, shutting and locking the door.

I collapsed on the floor, breaking down fully.


	3. 43: Is There More To See?

**[September 7, 1998 {Monday} 9:20 PM]**

He wasn't at all surprised that someone had managed to get past the system. After all he hadn't had the time to update it as he was preoccupied with other matters, but how did the boy find them?

Yes, he knew Nico Pierce _quite_ well. He had killed the boy's family awhile back.

What a twist of fate to capture a strange woman who was actually an Umbrella subject and see the boy of a family he killed together.. oh, and to kill said boy who had apparently become friends with the girl. Fate was cruel.

As he walked down the hall to the control room he remembered everything with clarity:

_He had sensed the person even as they 'stealthily' moved down the hall towards Alexandria's cell. Yes, he would wait for them to come out before he approached them. He stood in the hallway, clad in his usual black attire, his sunglasses hiding his inhuman eyes. He waited patiently.. and was rewarded several minutes later by a door clicking, footsteps getting closer._

_Soon enough two forms rounded the corner and he smirked as they froze at the sight of him. Alexandria hid behind a young male with black hair and cool grey eyes. Why did he look familiar?_

_**"Isn't this a surprise."** He uttered, his words low and emotionless, though a smirk was forming on his face. Escaping, really? **"You actually managed to get past the security.. not to mention my awareness. You deserve a reward.. but oh, I know not who to give such a prize to."** He continued. The male had managed to get past his knowledge for a whole minute._

_He lifted a hand to indicate to Alexandria, who was peeking out from behind the male's back. **"To the young miss, perhaps?"** He directed his hand towards the male. When he next spoke his words were laced with heavy sarcasm. **"To her rescuer, hm?"**_

_He remained silent when the male spoke, greeting him by 'captain'. Wait.. his smirk faded into a frown.. Yes, he remembered now. Matthew's son. **"Ahh.. Pierce, was it? The child who lost his family.. but that matters not. You'll be joining them."**_

_Yes, his name was Nico Pierce, son of Matthew and Renee Pierce, the former being a scientist of Umbrella while the latter was a nurse at a hospital.. and dearest Nathaniel, the older brother.. All three killed by him._

_Wesker lifted his gun to put a bullet in the kid's head and be done with it, but a loud protest from Alexandria made him pause when she moved to stand protectively before the young brat._

_He had sent a warning to her, telling that if she didn't move she would die, but she had sharply replied by stating she wasn't going to let him hurt her friend. Hurt? Hardly. Kill, and it wasn't like she could actually stop him._

_The male had whispered her name, probably shocked that she was now before him. He questioned about S.T.A.R.S. and she answered him. Like I'd die, he mused in his mind._

_**"Miss Miller.."** The blonde said in warning, but she yelled stop and he nearly blinked at the expression on her face when she looked to him- or, more precisely, her eyes.. which had changed. Pierce gasped and he had lowered his gun, studying the strange golden color of her orbs even through his glasses. How were they gold?_

_That was when he realized something about her. That invisible foreign thing in her system was brought out when angry.. but what was it? He didn't respond as the two exchanged words before she addressed him and the gun in his hand. He almost smirked._

_She tossed her hands up when he still didn't speak. Alright, let's see how you respond to this, Alexandria. He slowly lowered the gun and he achieved his point; she moved and he jerked the gun back up, squeezing the trigger. Nico fell beneath the chest wound that the blonde gave him. Alexandria screamed and caught him. Wesker smirked._

_He no longer needed his gun and thus had put it back in its holster beneath his jacket, observing the scene._

_She yelled words to him and he had simply said, **"He was a nuisance, just like his deceased family."** He strolled over to her, hand lowering to bring her to stand, but she resisted, pulling out of his grasp. _

_He noticed she was crying. Had the boy been important to her? He didn't feel any regret. In fact he didn't care._

_Soon she set the boy onto the ground before rising to stare at him. He lifted a brow at her low words. He could see her trembling from her emotions and her words held her anger._

_How could he? Life was cruel._

_**"He was weak."**_

_The next second startled him, he hadn't been prepared for her to use force against him, especially enough to move him. He felt his body be pushed back and he connected with the wall, a groan of surprise slipping free._

_She was obviously as shocked as he was as he stepped forward away from the wall, her golden eyes studying her arms._

_His inhuman orbs narrowed. So, she had been enhanced by some Umbrella chemical, perhaps? He couldn't know unless he examined her body. She shifted into a fighter's stance and he took a step, then another, before he was standing in front of her. He went to snatch her up, but the foot that struck his jaw caught him and he stumbled, glasses breaking to fall to the floor._

_Oh, that was not something she should have done. and her taunt after brought up a reply from him. **"If you insist."**_

_He dashed forth, ready to bring his hand down onto her head to knock her out, but her crouch went lower and he felt something strike his legs. She rolled away as he hit the floor, growling. He got to his feet and wiped at his face, glaring at her._

_Just as he was about to hit her again he noticed she wasn't moving to attack or defend herself. She was crying. He contained himself and, instead of beating her senseless, reached out to take hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him._

_Her eyes were once more blue._

_**"You have potential, but you are too quick to resort to your feelings."** His jaw clenched as he leaned down to level his unblinking eyes with her own tear-filled orbs. **"And you are my captive. I hope this-"** He glanced briefly to the dead male before looking back to her. **"-will remind you that defiance comes with a price."**_

_Then he pretty much had pulled her back to her room and left her there._

Wesker arrived at the control room, entering to settle into his chair. He rubbed his chin while he thought on that strange color that had changed her eyes. Just HOW had they changed for the time period he saw them? Was anger truly the means to bring it out? Just what was she? So many questions and he doubted she knew much. Perhaps.. he could question Spencer? No, far too early. Everyone thought he was dead. He was going to leave it that way for now.

He glanced to her cell's feed and observed her crying form. He had fixed the issue with the looping and the sound.

**"Asshole..."** He heard her grumble on the screen. She glanced up to the camera and flicked him off. **"You're a _jerk_, you know that, right?"**

He smirked. Yes, she was feisty, but he could easily break her. It wasn't hard to crush spirit.

But would he? Was whatever inside of her important enough to keep her alive? For how long? Such thoughts festered in his mind as he sat in the light of the screens, his redish orbs scanning the live feed blankly.

**"You didn't have to kill him.."** He heard her sniffle as she buried her face into her knees, linking her arms around her legs.

Yes, killing him was a self-fulfilling task. The Pierce family were trash and he had expected no better from their remaining son.

Which he would need to dispose of said son's body. He rose from his chair, weaving his way back to the body, but when he turned the corner, he frowned.

The scent of blood filled his nose, his sight catching the puddle of the liquid in the middle of the hallway, but.. where was the body? He stepped closer, crouching to inspect the puddle. There were footprints leading off down the hallway, the bag was gone.

He stood, moving to follow the direction of the footprints. Where were they headed to and where was the body? Had someone else been here the whole time?

He froze when the lights flicked off, throwing darkness to blanket the hallway.

_What?!_

He heard footsteps echo and an alarm go off.. and, to make matters worse, he heard the self destruct system go live.

Whoever it was must be in the control room, where the electric box was.

_Great, just great!_

He dashed down the hallway, using his hands to feel around since even he couldn't see in complete darkness.

A shriek resounded and he followed it, but he froze when a lit candle was hovering in the air, a shadowed form holding it. The figure turned to acknowledge him, but he saw nothing besides the smirk on the pale skin of the lower face. The candle light went out in a short breath and he heard the figure retreat.

He snarled, feeling the want to strangle something, but he needed to get ahold of the situation. He traced his way to the control room and stopped the countdown, turning the lights back on.

He stalked the halls, searching for whoever was responsible for this, but he noticed Alexandria's door was open. He entered and the room was empty.

He seethed with anger as he went back to the control room, replaying the feed. Nothing but darkness!

He slammed his fist on the counter. What else could go wrong?

A missing body, bloody footprints and a taken Alexandria. What more could piss him off at the moment? Oh, yeah, forgot to mention how the place was almost destroyed.

What a great day.


	4. 44: Saved By A Lost Ghost!

**[September 8, 1998 {Tuesday} 11:00 AM]**

Much of yesterday's basically a blur. I recalled the fight, Nico's death, being drug back to my room and the endless tears. Then darkness.. like, actual darkness. The lights had went out. Then the self destruct.. my door had opened and something struck my head. I was out like a lamp.

My eyes fluttered as I awoke, head aching. _Man, that hurt!_ I sat up in the bed- wait, bed? I noticed all the wooden furniture and the grey cover I was partially under.

I tossed said material to the side as I moved to get up. I studied my pajama clad legs and didn't hear the door open and shut, but I saw the tall shadow that was cast onto the floor.

I turned, flinching as I expected to see Wesker.. but who I saw was not Wesker at all. Far from it.

I squinted. **"Are.. you real?"** I asked, frowning.

The man's low voice was energized. **"Real as I'm gonna be."**

I tried to stand, but the dizziness consumed me and I had to sit back down. The man walked forward to drag the desk seat in front of me, sitting down with our knees almost touching.

He had a deep cloak over black clothes. **"Who are you? Where are we?"**

The man tilted his head, the pale skin of his lower face revealing a playful smirk. **"Away from Wesker. I'm.. a friend, I suppose you could say."**

He pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal spiked, short snowy hair with greenish-brown eyes that held a mischievous glint to them.

**"Long time no see, Saria."**

All I could do was stare with my jaw dropped. How was HE here?

**"Dimi, I thought.. I thought you were dead."** I whispered.

**"I felt like it for a long time. We thought YOU were dead as you dropped off the face of the Earth."** At his comment I stared sadly at the ground. He lifted a hand to cup my chin, making me look at him. **"I searched everywhere for you.. only to discover you went by a new name: Alexandria Miller."**

**"I'm cursed Dimi."** I said, curling my arms around my waist to hug myself. **"I'm thankful that you rescued me, but.."** I looked him square in the eyes. **"Adela told me you worked for Marcus."**

He frowned. **"Adela.. Ah, our other friend. Her and I didn't see eye to eye. We had conflicting views as we grew up. Finally I decided to leave. Got interested in biochemistry and took a job beneath James Marcus of Umbrella. Marcus was killed, so now I work for Ozwell Spencer."** He spoke distantly and he let his hand fall to rest in his lap.

A new voice echoed on the other side of the door, **"She awake?"**

**"Yeah."** Dimitri called and the door opened to allow the newcomer to enter. He was equally tall, but he was shorter than Dimitri.

He had these.. pretty teal eyes with lengthy brown hair. He wore a simple grey suit without a tie, his scars glowing beneath the overhead light.

**"Hello, miss Saria. Tis' a pleasure to meet you."** The man said, his words twisted with a strong Irish accent.

**"Who are you?"** I asked bluntly.

He chuckled as he walked over to stand behind Dimitri. **"I am Eny Alviro."**

**"Doesn't ring a bell."** I held back the urge to be rude to this seemingly nice man.

**"We've never met, I can assure you."**

Sadness filled my gaze as I remembered Nico and tears leaked. **"Nico.."**

**"I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to save your friend, but we retrieved his body and buried it after we arrived."** At Eny's words I looked up, tears freezing. Buried?

**"Can I see his grave.. or are you two also going to hold me against my will?"** I sharply demanded, glaring to both.

Dimitri tilted his head while Eny chuckled.

**"You're a guest here. Nothing more, nothing less."** The Irishman replied before exiting the room.

Dimitri stood to follow, but he paused to peer to me.

I sheepishly smiled and glanced to my legs. I tried to stand again, but they failed me. **"My legs are asleep."**

He walked over and lifted me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest while he went out after Eny. I studied the house we were at, in the countryside. I couldn't gauge where, but there were lots of hills and trees, a clear sky above.

A mound of disturbed dirt rested beneath a weeping willow and we trailed over to it.

A makeshift stone marked the grave and I frowned at the sight of it. **"Nico.."**

**"Was he a friend of yours?"** I nodded to Dimi's question.

**"Yeah. He was.."**

The two exchanged a look while I stared at the grave. Several minutes of silence passed.

**"I'm tired."** I muttered in Dimi's arms.

**"You just woke up.."** He frowned, looking down at me.

**"So? Just who knocked me out, anyway?"** I asked, gaze shifting to narrow at the pair.

Eny shrugged, smiling. **"Had ta', miss. You'd have resisted."**

I folded my arms against my chest, huffing out a breath, **"Yeah, yeah."**

**"Dimitri, can you handle her while I'm gone?"** The dark haired man asked the Albino, who frowned.

**"Easy. Will you be fine alone?"**

**"I work alone. You'll only get in the way."** Eny waved a hand dismissively.

**"Wait, where are you going?"** I questioned, arching a brow.

Eny smirked. **"To do my job."** He turned to walk away, but I squirmed in Dimi's arms, forcing him to lower me to the ground. I made my legs work, taking a step toward the leaving male.

**"And your job is?"** I demanded.

Eny paused, glancing over his shoulder to me, teal eyes twinkling.

**"To kill S.T.A.R.S."**

* * *

**[September 8, 1998 {Tuesday} 1:00 PM]**

I sat at the kitchen table while Dimitri cooked something for us to eat. **"Kill S.T.A.R.S.?"**

I was baffled by this. **"Why would he want to kill them? They're good people!"**

Dimitri chuckled. **"Good is in the eyes of the beholder. Eny is a contracted mercenary. It's his job to kill whatever target is placed before him, no questions asked. In this case they are his targets."**

He walked over with a piping hot pot of green beans, brushing some onto my plate. **"All of S.T.A.R.S. Alexandria was his first target."** He leveled his gaze to mine. **"I'm protecting you from his radar, Saria."**

**"Thanks?"**

He rubbed at his face after he set the pot down, sighing. He had discarded his cloak after we went into the house and now he had on a black turtleneck shirt with black sweats.

**"You ok?"**

He smiled through his fingers, nodding. **"Raccoon City is soon to be infested with a chemical created by Umbrella, but if you were at the mansion I'm sure you know what the chemical is and what it does when it enters a host."**

**"Deteriorating symptoms, ending with a decaying.. walking corpse that feasts on the living, a zombie. Yeah, I met a few."** I groaned in protest. I was supposed to be stopping the virus, not sitting here having dinner with someone I haven't seen in over twenty years! What was wrong with me?

**"Exactly."** He nodded again, returning to the stove to dish out the rest of the food.

**"The T-virus.."** I looked up from my hands, my expression saddened. **"I need your help, Dimitri."**

**"For what?"** He glanced to me as he was setting a pot on the counter after dividing the content onto our plates.

He sat at the table and started to eat.

I stared at my food, not really hungry. **"I need to find out what happened.. to a subject."** He looked up to me, a brow raised.

**"What subject?"**

**"Twelve."**

At this he bristled. **"How much do you know about Umbrella's projects?"** His eyes narrowed, greenish-brown orbs swirling with curiosity.

**"Nothing.."** I lied.

**"There's one in particular that had thirteen subjects. It was a project funded by the three founders of Umbrella; Marcus, Spencer and Ashford, to create super humans. Genetically _superior_ individuals. That's about all I know, aside from the fact that nearly all of the subjects were lost not long after they were injected with the virus."** He frowned, chewing on whatever he shoveled into his mouth.

He was still a sloppy eater, even after all these years.

**"If I tell you something can I trust you to keep it a secret?"** I asked in a whisper, unsure.

He nodded. **"Just because we spent a decade or two away from each other doesn't mean you can't trust me. Tell me.."** He said with a soft smile.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. **"Remember when I left back in '67 to be an assistant for my dad at his job?"**

**"Yeah, you kind of never came back, neither of you did and Derick as well. What _happened_?"**

**"It's a long story.."** I said, taking a spoonful of the stuff on my plate and pushing it into my mouth to eat.

**"I got plenty of time."** He said, reaching his free hand out to place it on mine that rested on the table.

I smiled. **"Alright, _alright_.. where to begin.."**

**"The day you left."** He replied with a smirk.

**"That wasn't supposed to be answered."** I snapped with a chuckle.

**"Continue."**

**"My dad.. worked for a medical company and when we arrived there, at their facility, I was shocked to discover what they were truly working on: viruses. The kind that humanity never should have seen, but something happened. I was.. subjected to experiments, along with others. I managed to escape.. but I had learned bad stuff. Dad and his sister were the head researcher for the project I was a part of.. as was my cousin and brother."** I started.

**"I got out and ran.. but I was captured and put into a tube for.. a long time. They stole 21 years of my life. What cruelty was that? I awoke with little memory, but in time I got my memory back and with help I escaped from their clutches. I roamed.. and later joined S.T.A.R.S. and found out that Derick never survived the virus. I lived, as did my cousin."**

I buried my face into my free hand, his squeezing my other comfortingly.

**"That's when I got sent to the mansion, which was a set up. It was a means to gather combat data.. People died in there. Good, honest, hard working people were killed by zombies and monsters for no other reason besides convenience and greed. It's sick. A few survived. I was taken by Wesker towards the end of July and I slipped into some kind of.. coma state for almost two months. Then I was going to be saved by Nico.. only for Wesker to kill him right in front of me.. then you guys showed up. You know the rest."**

**"What medical company had you? What project?"** He asked in a soft tone.

**"Umbrella Corporation the very same one you work for. My last name should tell you what project I was forced into."** I grumbled.

**"Miller?"** I almost face-palmed when he asked this.

**"The Wesker Children project. Dimi, I need your help to find out more about the project, the virus, about Derick and my cousin.."** I said in a pleading voice, my eyes hazy as I lowered my hand.

**"Cousin?"** His eyebrows furrowed.

**"Albert Wesker."**


	5. 45: Gather, gather, gather!

**Author: _One final chapter for the day, must work on the rest before I post them. This chapter reveals a lot of stuff, so pay attention. Enjoy!_**

**Toasty: _Thank you. :3 Yes, karma is so biting Wesker's butt. This chapter will be interesting, so I hope you like it. n_n_**

* * *

**[September 11, 1998 {Friday} 7:00 PM]**

The past three days have been spent gathering information, though little it seems to be.

I also spend a bit of my time watching the news and keeping up with Raccoon City, which was already beginning to panic due to the disappearances and murdered bodies discovered around the city.

I asked Dimitri where we are yesterday, but he didn't answer. Merely said **"Work to do"** and went back to said work, which consisted of scanning through documents and files.

It was getting late into the night, at seven, before his searching turned fruitful and he excitedly called for me to come over and check something out.

**"What is it?"** I demanded, getting up from the couch to stretch. I'd been watching the news, trying to recall what had brought the virus to the city.

**"I found some important information on Subject Twelve. I haven't read it, but you should."** He said, gesturing for me to sit in front of the laptop.

I did so, leaning forward to see what he had found as he moved over to claim my seat on the couch, flipping through the channels with a sigh.

The information didn't make any sense, but yet it did. Oh, yeah, it was rats. Can't believe I forgot.

_**Subject Twelve**_

_**1:**__ Designation- Alexandria Wesker._

_Name- Saria Wesker._

_Gender- Female._

_Race- Italian Russian. _

_Height- Five foot four._

_Weight- One hundred and ten pounds._

_Blood- O._

_Description- Blue-eyed and white haired._

_Virus- Progenitor. 100% acceptance. Dormant._

_Current Alias- Alexandria Miller._

_**2:**__ Designation- Alex Wesker._

_Name- Roman Jay._

_Gender- Male._

_Race- German American._

_Height- Five foot nine._

_Weight- One hundred and sixty four pounds._

_Blood- AB._

_Description- Grey-eyed and brown haired._

_Virus- Progenitor. Failure. Virus was destroyed._

_Current Alias- Unknown._

Who was Alex? Who was my 'guardian angel'?

I scrolled down more to see what else it said.

_Project Wesker Children was nearly a failure. Two survived. Subject Thirteen, Albert and Subject Twelve, Alexandria. Whereabouts unknown._

_**Subject Thirteen**_

_Designation- Albert Wesker._

_Gender- Male._

_Race- Unknown. _

_Height- Six foot three._

_Weight- One hundred and ninety eight pounds._

_Blood- O._

_Description- Blue/grey-eyed and blonde haired._

_Virus- Progenitor. 100% acceptance. Status unknown._

Huh, that was interesting to read. Man, I knew Wesker was tall, but six three? That's _gigantic_!

I sighed deeply, rubbing at my face tiredly.

**"It was.. just a bit helpful, Dimi, but it didn't say anything about the virus other than the name and the state.."** I said, glancing over to the Albino.

He shrugged. **"There's other files. Just check 'em. You know what to look for."**

I nodded and turned back to the screen, exited out to continue the search. I was searching for anything about the Progenitor virus and the subjects involved.

It wasn't until later at around eight that I found what I was looking for.

I pulled open a file named _P: 14907_ and had dug through the information to find this:

_Progenitor virus: West African origin, highly potent non-carcinogenic mutagen. Discovered in the 19th century, it was called 'Stairway of the Sun', or the Progenitor flower._

_It became the base for the T-virus, which was leech DNA combined with the Progenitor flower. Alone the flower is seemingly harmless, but when combined with another rare plant known as the Carpathian Flower, along with leech DNA, it has the means to amplify genes._

_The X strain, as we have come to call it, was placed accidentally into an unlikely host, a teenager known as Saria Wesker, or Subject Twelve. The virus in itself is dormant, but through simulated scenarios it is likely that one things will bring it out; anger. Anger stimulates the destructive nature of the virus, which will most likely change the host's eye color temporarily, but the virus isn't just destructive. Its constructive side allows for 'rebirth' among other enhancements, such as later strength, regeneration, stamina, endurance and other qualities._

_Rebirth is when the host dies through outside means and is brought back through the properties of the virus. It is unknown whether the host will retain memories and whatnot after rebirth. All subjects that were tested with this strain failed. _

_Scenarios with a successful Progenitor and leech DNA has proven that they will have similar qualities as Saria. Regeneration, physical enhancements and rebirth, but we noticed something strange about the infected hosts._

_Each are unique in some way and when injected with the virus they exhibit a certain.. definement, a 'power', if you will, that only that specific individual can perform._

_Through gathered data we have a list of what we assume each of the thirteen subjects will acquire._

_Subject One, Hans Wesker, would get a body-based enhancement. He would be physically stronger than the rest._

_Subject Two, Felicia Wesker, would get an intelligence-based enhancement. She would be far more intelligent than imaginable, with the capability of just soaking in knowledge._

_Subject Three, Marco Wesker, would get a health-based enhancement with near instant immunity to any foreign chemical or drug that entered his body._

_Subject Four, Jonah Wesker, would get a hearing and sight-based enhancement. His hearing and vision would be top notch._

_Subject Five, Irma Wesker, would get a creativity-based enhancement. She would be able to do and make anything from everything. As she was artistic before injection this stimulated from that._

_Subject Six, Ken Wesker, would get a boost-based enhancement, speed. He would be physically faster than any of the others._

_Subject Seven, Laura Wesker, would get a mind-based enhancement, such as the ability to penetrate someone's thoughts. Basically mind reading._

_Subject Eight, William Wesker, would get a pain-related enhancement. His skin would be tougher and pain wouldn't nearly effect him as the others. _

_Subject Nine, Hiro Wesker, would get an agility and acrobatic-based enhancement. He would be able to scale a skyscraper with little effort._

_Subject Ten, Derek (Derick) Wesker, would get a blood-based enhancement, which could be used for a number of things. Spreading the infection, poison, cures, diseases, you name it. It'll be capable of analyzing and replicating anything it crosses, or breaking it down and destroying it._

_Subject Eleven, Miles Wesker, would get a speech-based enhancement. He would be capable of reading lips, understanding and communicating with foreign languages and most likely would also be a great speaker, with perfect persuasion and manipulation._

_Subject Twelve, Alex Wesker, would get an emotion-based enhancement. As he was an emotional child it is predicted he would be able to influence other's emotions to his desires._

_Subject Twelve, Alexandria Wesker, would get a perception-based enhancement, which we have nicknamed the 'premonition'._

_Subject Thirteen, Albert Wesker, would get a memory-based enhancement, which we have dubbed 'precise memory'._

_It is not clear if these assumptions will prove accurate or not. Three out of fourteen subjects live, but one no longer has his virus. Albert and Alexandria are unknown._

**"Find anything else?"** Dimi called from the couch, arching a brow in my direction.

**"Yeah, but just basic stuff."** I smoothly lied, exiting out of the file and then I deleted it. I swiveled around to look to the tall male, chuckling. **"Anything good on the TV?"**

**"Some strange movie called Hills Have Eyes. It's supposed to be scary, but it's not. Comical at best."** He answered in a grumble, tossing the remote down beside him as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

**"I'm not into horror movies, so I couldn't tell you."** I shrugged and he smirked.

**"You always were a scaredy-cat."**

**"As if. More like not interested in seeing crappy graphics and fake drama, along with horrible acting and ugly makeup."** I snapped before I really even considered what I said.

**"Keep telling yourself that."** He said with a smirk.

Silence followed.

I went back to searching for more information.


	6. 46: Old Memories Alive

**Author: Since today's my birthday (_October 11th_) I figured I'd post a chapter, even then I'm only one chapter ahead. Means I've gotta work more to get several chapters done this weekend/next week, but I'm fine with that. This chapter is funny because it's also Saria's birthday.~**

**Enjoy!**

** Toasty: _Yeah, surprise, surprise. He's really tall.. If I had to fight him I'd be terrified since I'm relatively short. You'll actually get to find out more about Alex in the next chapter. n_n_**

* * *

**[September 14, 1998 {Monday} 3:00 PM]**

Today's my _birthday_! How old am I supposed to be again? I was born in '52 and the year currently was '98. I was apparently 46 years old.

That's just crazy.

I guess the virus kept my youth. One thing still puzzled me. Where did that energy come from when I stood up to Wesker? Why did they act surprised when I snapped before Nico got shot?

The information from the other day suggested that anger would bring out the viral nature. I had been pretty angry that day. I wonder.. could I stimulate the emotion to see what changes it brought out?

I stood from the couch, stretching. **"I'm gonna take a shower!"** I called to Dimitri.

I headed to the bathroom after fetching some clothes and the stuff I needed for a shower.

Minutes later I simply let the water rush over me, contemplating just what I was going to do. Stare into the mirror and think of something that pissed me off?

That's exactly what I did after I dried off, wrapping the towel around me.

The mirror was a bit foggy, but I cleared it with a rag laying nearby. I stared at my reflection, studying my snowy hair, my blue eyes and my frowning expression.

I thought up the first thing I knew would make me mad. _Wesker. Who did he think he was? Acting like alpha male, ordering me around, kidnapping me and acting like I was a servant, or worse.. an owned object._

I gritted my teeth as I could feel that strange pinching in my stomach.. I leaned toward the mirror, noticing golden flecks in my eyes. Just a little more..

_And Spencer, how dare he keep me in a tank for a good portion of my life! That bastard pretty much killed my brother and tore my family apart._

_Don't get me started on Frank. He was just as bad, treating me like trash to be swept away-_

My eyes widened as gold had overtaken the blue completely.

**"So that's what they saw.."** I said in awe, leaning towards the mirror more to study the beautiful color.

Such a striking gold. Could it rival the metal? Nah, but it was still pretty.

I studied the rest of my body, inspecting it for any change, but only my eyes were effected. I pulled my clothes on, soaking in the coolness they provided, but it was weird. I couldn't feel any temperature change.. I tested this by running hot water and I could feel it, but it felt like room-temperature water.

I focused on relaxing, willing the anger to vanish. It wouldn't. The sensation remained and I heard Dimitri calling my name for dinner.

I scrambled to stall, but I noticed sunglasses on the counter of the sink and swiped them, putting them on to conceal my eyes.

Now I looked like Wesker, well.. wearing glasses. This furthered my anger and my eyes blazed pure gold.

I left to move into the kitchen and noticed Dimi's startled expression when he noticed me, his eyes focusing on my face.

**"Nice.. shades."** He commented hesitantly.

**"I like 'em."** I replied with a smile.

**"Those are Eny's. I keep mine in my room."** He said with a smirk, chuckling.

I scowled. Not funny.

**"It's too bright today."** I fibbed. **"It's giving me a headache."**

**"If you say so. I think today's a beautiful day."** He said cheerfully.

**"I'm not saying it isn't a beautiful day, I'm just saying it's too bright."** I snorted as I took a seat at the table.

I scooped food onto my plate and began to consume it, but I noticed Dimi was still staring at me.

**"What?"** I questioned, setting my fork down. **"Do I have something on my face?"**

**"No, it's just.. I'm not used to seeing you, so it still shocks me."** He muttered softly, but then chuckled.

**"I understand."** A smile formed on my face. **"If only we had Adela here, our trio would be complete."**

He flinched at the name.

**"Oh, right. You and Adela fell out... but why?"** My brows lowered into a sad expression, though the glasses made the effect lost.

**"Our differences. You were basically the reason I left, went distant and became who I was."** A sigh escaped his lips and he looked to his food with a blank expression. **"People change, but enough about me. I got something for you."** He got up and left the room swiftly.

I watched him leave with a confused expression.

The pinching sensation faded as I held my glasses up just a bit to stare into my glass. My reflection, though barely, showed that my eyes were once more blue. I removed the glasses and set them aside as he returned with a wrapped box. A smile brightened my face as he moved to hand me the box, his expression mirroring mine. **"Happy birthday."**

**"You remembered!"** I gasped, accepting the gift cautiously. Was it fragile?

**"How could I forget? You were my best friend."** He said, taking his seat.

**"What is it?"** I eyed the box before studying his happy face. He gestured his head towards it and I focused on it as I began to tug at the wrapping.

It ripped beneath my fingers and I pulled the inner cardboard box free. I opened the box, curious as to what was inside.

I didn't expect what I saw.

**"It was an idea that Adela, Nolan and I had years ago, but we never got to give you since.. you know.. you never came _back_."** He put in at my surprised gasp.

Inside was a book, from what I could tell. I pulled it out, cradling it. I flipped through it and studied the pictures inside. It was a photo album with everyone I knew. Family, friends, events.. things.

I smiled at the memories. **"This is.. amazing.."**

**"There's more. Look in the back."** He reached over to flip forward for me.

I noticed there were letters, several of them.

**"I managed to save them. Even a few recent ones.. like one from Marissa addressed to you. Have you mailed her recently?"** I nodded.

I frowned, taking out the letter that he gestured to. I opened it, reading. It talked about how she felt, her reaction, her pain.. her new marriage to some guy named Richard.. and their little daughter called Kenzie. I had a little half sister? _Rad_!

But mom had cancer? I needed to go see her. **"Mom.."** I whispered.

**"Yeah, she has cancer."** He sighed.

**"I need to go see her. Dimi, can you take me home?"** At my request he frowned as well and begun to rub at his jawline.

**"Well.. Eny's supposed to be back tomorrow, but I can leave him a note. There's more in the box."**

I put the letter away and set the album aside, digging further into the box. I pulled out a thin but lengthy silver container and opened it.

Inside was a cell phone, sleek and black, but slim. **"Daw!"** I grumbled. **"Thanks, I've been needing one."**

**"No problem. There's a camera too."**

I got up and moved around the table after setting the objects down, hugging him.

**"You always were the best, Dimi."**

He beamed as I returned to my seat.

**"I have one final gift for you."** He said with a playful twitch of his lips.

**"Ohh?"**

**"Yeah. Pack your stuff.. we're heading home."**

My eyes widened.

* * *

**[September 14, 1998 {Monday} 4:40 PM]**

So there we were! In a grey jeep, Dimi driving, me in the passenger seat, windows down, music blaring, a grin on my face.

We were heading to home!

I didn't pay much attention to the scenery. Dimi and I talked about all kinds of stuff. At first it was memories, then ideas, then thoughts, then views, interest, etc, before we were laughing over jokes and funny things. Plus we jammed to the music.

The car ride felt short and before I knew it we were once more in the city I was born in. I gazed out the window, studying the scene. It was a fall day, the leaves turned and dropping, the sky dark with clouds, a cool breeze and remnant Halloween objects strewn about.

Dimi drove us to what used to be my home and parked.

We both got out and I hesitantly moved around to his side to join him in walking to the front door.

He gestured for me to knock once we had passed the steps and stood before the front door. I looked to him, shaking my head.

He chuckled and lifted his knuckles to knock. We waited.

**"Coming, hold on!"** A voice echoed from the other side and we exchanged glanced as we heard footsteps.

The door opened and we stood face to face with a tall man dressed in a green sweater with blue jeans. He had spiked brown hair and cool grey eyes.

**"Erm, hello?"** The man asked slowly.

I frowned.

**"We're looking for miss Marissa. Is she home?"** Dimi smoothly said while I just stared blankly.

**"Whom is asking?"** He eyed us both suspiciously.

I knew instantly that this man had a military history. His posture was rigid and straight, not slouchy and civil.

What did this man think? A strange older male with a young woman, who looked alike, coming to ask for Marissa.

I smiled. **"It's a surprise. Can you please get her?"**

He stared at us before shrugging, turning to call, **"Mary! Someone's here to see you!"**

He stepped aside as a tall woman came running down the steps.

Marissa froze in the doorway, studying us. Her long brown hair was up in a bun and her blue orbs sparkled as she looked at us. She wore a yellow church dress and she had makeup on.

She mirrored my frown. **"Dear, who are our guests?"** She asked hesitantly.

Dimi stepped forward, hand extending. **"Dimitri Liberia."** She shook his hand, as did the military male.

All eyes were now on me. I gulped. Alexandria Miller or Saria Wesker? What name was I to use? Now was the moment I'd been dreading since I wrote the letter.

**"I'm-"** I paused, unsure how to proceed. **"-Alexandria."**

Her eyes widened as I said this. **"You.. have her hair.. and her eyes.. my eyes.."** She whispered and the male beside her arched a brow.

**"Is this her?"** He question, staring at me after.

I furrowed my brows, tilting my head.

She stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, whispering in my ear, **"My little girl has come home.."**

I lifted my arms to wrap them around the woman, squeezing her. **"I missed you mom.. you have no idea how much.."**

The rest of the day was spent chatting with my mom, my step dad and Dimitri.


	7. 47: Dreams and Killers What else?

**Author: Here's chapter 47. Enjoy. :3**

**Toasty:_ Thank you. n_n Yeah. Sadly her stay is short lived. I'm so cruel to Saria, haha._**

* * *

**[September 15, 1998 {Tuesday} 10:30 AM]**

Yesterday passed like a dream; colorful, lively, yet distant, as if a memory.

Heck, I don't _remember_ much about it.. I was too focused on sleeping, which I was doing. Yet another night I'd assume would be pleasant but I was wrong. I was having another vision.

The dream this time was different. There was no Raccoon City, no Spencer Mansion, no hallway, no stairs, no office, no cell, no single tree and no zombies. It was.. a tranquil scene, like out of a movie.

It was a field of roses that was circled by blooming pink-petal trees. The wind blew crisp air around the area and I studied what I was wearing; strange black clothes that I knew weren't mine. I didn't own much black.

A low chuckling forced my attention up and I noticed a lean form perched on a rock that overlooked the field. Red eyes pierced my blue ones and I knew instantly who was before me.

**"Alex?"** I questioned.

He raised a hand to hover it in the air, grinning as the wind ruffled his spiked black hair. **"Yo!"**

**"What magical words are you going to say this ****_time_****?"** I asked with a scowl.

**"You just want to hear me ****_talk_****, don't you?"** He questioned with a sly grin and I snorted, shaking my head. **"The future hasn't changed. You aren't safe from Eny for long. When you visit your mother he makes the connection. He will come after you, but 'Dimi', as you call him, will have pushed you away before he can get to you.. and he pays the ultimate price because of it.**" He stood on the rock, his full height casting a shadow over me, the rays throwing his front into darkness, but I could see his red eyes clearly and his grin.

**"As per other issues.. I'm glad you're out of Wesker's hands, though the present company doesn't settle with me either. I'd prefer it if you were in my arms-"** He paused, opening his arms with a wider grin. **"-****_safe_**** and sound, where you ****_belong_****."**

I folded mine against my chest, glaring at him. **"Yeah, ****_no_****. You're just as crazy as Wesker."**

**"Don't be like that."** He let his arms rest in his lap as he sat down on the rock, feet dangling over the edge.

**"So, emotions. That's your ability?"** At my comment his expression darkened and he looked away.

**"Just because I have the capability doesn't mean I use it, especially on you."** He said, obviously offended by something I hadn't said and that he thought I had implied.

**"Calm down, tiger."** I replied, chuckling.

He glared at me. **"My power is relatively weak compared to some of the others. Perfect immunity like Marco, physical strength like Hans, enhanced speed like Ken, telepathy like Laura or like Derick's blood. No, I get emotion tinkering. I use mine when I must. You, on the other hand, use yours when you sleep."**

I frowned. **"How do I even use mine?"**

He smiled now. **"Certain emotions bring your visions out.. or a thought. I'm not sure."** He shrugged.

I smirked at him. **"So, Alex, what's your name?"**

He lifted a brow, tilting his head. **"You just said it."** He replied sarcastically.

**"Your real name."**

**"It's not important."** He said blankly.

**"Y'know, it's difficult to track someone. I searched for ****_hours_**** last night. It was such a tedious task, don't you agree ****_Jay_****?"** At my comment surprise filled his face.

**"What did you say?"**

**"Oh, nothing. I do like it, though. Has a nice to it. Roman Jay."** His expression darkened once more.

**"I'm going to assume you looked through Umbrella files, right?"** He asked, a brow arched.

I nodded. **"Yeah."**

He looked to the sky, red orbs blinking. **"Secrets are hidden things we trap from the view of others. To discover a secret means it's no longer a secret. To tell it makes it known."** He began slowly.

My lips dipped into a frown. **"Huh?"**

He looked to me. **"Either way knowledge is knowledge, whether it's secret or commonly spoken."** He paused, considering. **"There is- ****_or was_**** -a secret that surrounded your friend Nico. He was a.. troubled child. His family was murdered by Albert. Matthew, Renee and Nathaniel, all killed. That's not the secret. What's secret about him is.."**

He stopped, leaning forward on the rock to turn his head to the side, studying my confused expression.

**"His circumstance. What brought him to being a student, to being your friend, to being killed by Wesker. That is the secret, his mystery."** He reached a finger up to rub along his nose, chuckling.

**"It makes no sense to you right now: '****_why are you telling me_****', '****_what's so important about this_****', '****_it doesn't matter because he's dead_****'. All true."**

**"I thought you couldn't read minds?"** I asked with a smirk.

He shrugged. **"I'm in your dream, sweetheart. Anyway, you must discover this secret.. and through it you will meet me."**

I held up a hand. **"Wait, what? Nico's dead, how can I figure this out? How will I meet you?"**

He smirked to himself, his own a far greater display than mine. **"You'll understand in time. Don't worry about it. Anything else you need or _want_ to know?"** He tilted his head.

**"Why have I only been seeing you lately in my 'visions'. The very first one was.. someone else."** I said, leaving out the name. **"How come you dominate the rest of them?"**

He frowned, considering my words. **"Do you tire of seeing me?"** I shook my head. **"Wesker is brilliant-"** My eyes widened. So he knew. **"-but he cannot offer you answers.. let alone discover your _true_ identity."**

I nodded. He was right. If he found out who I really was he'd want to terminate me.. or keep me locked in a padded cell until I starved to death (which would cause me to come back). I rubbed the back of my neck, sighing deeply. Man, I was in such a mess. Why couldn't I have been a normal girl? Why did I have to be this.. twisted girl with an even more twisted past.. I was still shocked at how my mind had crafted that.. _reality_. The one where I had future technology that was oddly starting to be discovered and invented, such as laptops and cell phones.

I gripped my head between my hands, exhaling sharply. **"I'm _sick_ of all this cryptic stuff! This.. this.. _twisted_ display of clues. Can you _please_ just tell me what you want from me!"** I glared up at him.

He stood to hop down from his position, landing in a crouch before he straightened. He walked forward to stand in front of me, tilting his head. **"My dear Alexandria.."** He placed his hands on my cheeks, drawing my attention to his sparkling red orbs. He leaned down to smile. **"You are the prize."** Then he drew forward to kiss me.

My dream shattered due to my shock.

I woke up screaming, but a hand over my mouth silenced me. Dimitri crouched beside my bed, which was in a guest room, and held a finger to his lips. **"Shh!"** He soothed. **"You're safe.."** He said, his free hand moving to stroke my hair. I gained control over my breathing, laying back as he removed his hand.

**"What time is it?"** I groaned, rubbing my face tiredly.

**"10:30. In the _morning_."** He answered smoothly. **"What were you dreaming about?"**

**"Nothing.."** I rolled over to face the wall. I heard something vibrate and chose to ignore it. A few minutes later I felt a hand extend to grip my shoulder, forcing me to roll back to face him. I glared as much as I could muster, blue orbs locked on him. **"What?"** I hissed irritably.

His expression was empty, void of anything noteworthy. **"We have to leave. _Now_."** I blinked.

**"Why? What's wrong? Dimi?"** I slowly rose to a sitting position, shrugging off his hand.

**"Eny knows about your connection to S.T.A.R.S. and is coming for you."** At this my eyes widened.

Alex's words circled my mind, whispering into my ears. **"_The future hasn't changed. You aren't safe from Eny for long. When you visit your mother he makes the connection. He will come after you, but 'Dimi', as you call him, will have pushed you away before he can get to you.. and he pays the ultimate price because of it._**"

_I wasn't safe_.

He left the room to return to his own, obviously to get packed, and I got up fully, throwing my feet over the edge to stand. I was terribly wobbly and had to use the bed for support. I was hungry. I quickly got packed, my stuff already having been in a neat pile before I had went to bed. Dimitri put our stuff into the jeep and I waited in the dining room, but soon the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs alerted me to company. I entered into the 'lobby' area of the house, glancing to the stairs.

Mom stood in a nightgown, her eyes squinting as she studied me. **"Saria, where are you going in a hurry? You just got here last night.."**

I stepped toward her, my expression pained as I took her hands into my own, squeezing them. **"Mom, I'm not safe here.. and if I stay you'll be in danger. I have to go, but I'll come visit again."** I said with a tender smile.

**"I understand, honey.."** She muttered with a sigh, pulling me into a hug.

**"Tell Richard I'll visit again. I'd like to meet my little sister."** I said with a wink when I pulled away. Dimitri entered through the front door and grabbed my hand and I waved as I was pulled out the door, down the steps and towards the jeep.

* * *

**[September 15, 1998 {Tuesday} 9:50 AM]**

How had he been so _blind_? He had overlooked her.. and yet her _name_ in itself was the confirmation of her identity.. and her connection to his targets. She was a S.T.A.R.S. and by decree she was to die. S.T.A.R.S. had to die. They must. It was his order.. and he had to carry it out. Spencer would not be pleased if he left her alive, no. He just couldn't.

Eny Alviro was nothing if not persistent and stubborn to the point of achieving whatever goal was placed before him. Eliminate a whole team of men who stole research from a high tech security facility under Umbrella's control? Easy. Kill a crooked cop who flapped his mouth too much? Even easier. He shifted the gears fluidly and gracefully as he weaved between traffic. He was almost there.. within another few minutes he was parked two blocks over from the designated place she was at and was atop a roof with a perfect view of the two story home. Yes, he was prepared to take her down.. even if Dimitri was upset. He knew the history that his acquaintance had with the woman, but she was S.T.A.R.S. The enemy. He would get over it.

He clutched his rifle in his grasp, the scope locked on the front door. Yes.. he would _wait_. He checked his ammunition, making sure he'd have enough in case he missed the first shot. He had plenty. A whole clip was surely enough to take her down.

He pulled back on the lever, the bolt-action rifle an excellent asset for one with his taste. The round clicked in, his finger a centimeter from the trigger. He waited.. patiently.

At around 10:40, nearly an hour of waiting later, the door opened and Dimitri stepped out into his view. He put bags into the jeep before returning inside the house. He waited. Ten minutes passed and the door opened again as a pair of figures exited. Dimitri and Alexandria. He cursed as the man drug his target behind him, effectively blocking her from his view. He wasn't about to shoot the man. _Ahh_.. Dimitri released her and stepped around to the driver side and she moved to get into the passenger side.

He aligned his sights, _adjusting_.. and his finger squeezed the trigger, a shot echoing as it zipped out towards its mark: her head. The wind swooped in and the round entered her shoulder, instantly dropping her to the ground in a sharp scream of pain and surprise.

He cursed again as he quickly ejected the round and another went into its place, realigning, but Dimitri had ran over to her side, helping her as she struggled with her wound, a hand clamped over it. The skilled man looked around and finally his eyes settled on Eny's rifle.. and the owner of it.

Their eyes met, a witty dance of Dimitri's greenish-brown and his own teal orbs searching the opposite for something. Dimitri glared at him, using his body to shield the wounded woman's from his view, but never looking away. No, Dimitri was proud.. and daring. He feared nothing. The Irishman quirked a brow, standing as he allowed the rifle to hang by his side.

**"You will not stop me from fulfilling my task.. no one will."** He muttered to himself, his accent filling the words with an amused tone.

With that he turned and vanished from their sight, making his way back to his vehicle.

He'd have to wait.. and try again. A smirk creased his face. He had _plenty_ of time to eliminate the target.

* * *

**[September 15, 1998 {Tuesday} 11:05 AM]**

**"OW!"** I hissed as the pain exploded in my shoulder, causing me to collapse to the ground. What the heck?! Did I just get shot?

My hand was already clamped over the wound, my eyes squeezed shut as I curled into a ball. Man, the _pain_.. it was beyond a minor throbbing feeling. No, this was full on pain mixed with the smell of blood and a terrible burning sensation in my shoulder. It hurt. A _lot_.

I felt a shadow being thrown over me and I opened an eye to peek. Dimitri was slightly hunched over me as if.. protectively. I noticed something glistening up on a roof and my blurry vision made out a tall shape, but nothing more. Soon the shape vanished and Dimitri glanced down to me, scooping me up.

**"It.. hurts.."** I groaned, feeling the liquid trailing between my fingers.

**"Yeah, you've been shot in your right shoulder."** He answered, placing me into the passenger side. I leaned back against the seat, hissing as constant waves of pain wracked my body. **"I need to get you to a hospital."** He slid into the driver's side.

**"No!"** I said a bit too sharply, glaring at him. **"No.. you have to.. A hospital won't accept me.."**

His frown consumed his face as he strapped himself in, starting the car and peeling out of the driveway.

I gritted my teeth. I heard that being shot was painful, but to actually experience it.. man, it was beyond words. It ached, it bled, it hurt.

Soon the car was pulling into a hospital. **"Dimitri!"** I snapped. **"I can't go here!"**

He looked at me as he parked the car, smiling. **"I wasn't just a scientist. I was a _doctor_. I'm certified for this kind of thing. I'm a.. medical surgeon."** He explained, exiting the car to come to my side to retrieve me. He cradled me against his chest as he moved swiftly into the building.

**"Oh my!"** A female voice gasped as people swarmed us.

**"Take me to your E.R., pronto."** He commanded.

**"But.. you are not a docto-"** She tried to say, but he cut her off.

He shifted me in his arms to retrieve his wallet, tossing it to her. **"Certified, lady."**

She opened it and studied the medical card that was visible. She looked at him with wide eyes before handing the closed wallet back to him, which he put away. **"I'm terribly sorry, Dr. Liberia. This way, follow me."** She said in a low voice as she turned to lead the way. She took us directly there, which was at the left of the building.

I couldn't focus. My vision darkened after blurring and I was out like a light.


	8. 48: The Past Will Linger

**Author: This chapter is.. relatively special. I know you're all curious about her little brother, Derick.. so the bottom half of this is dedicated to him.. and his view. You get to find out what happened to him.**

* * *

**[September 22, 1998 {Tuesday} 10:30 AM]**

Her hospital stay consisted of a week: first day was operation, second was recovery, third day he discovered a piece that he had overlooked and operated again to remove it, the rest of the week was recovery. She was to be released today, which was Tuesday.

Her body healed fast while she was unconscious. Surprisingly she would be fine when she awoke.

Dimitri stood outside the door as a nurse dressed Alexandria for the day. She had healed enough that she could leave. He had to get her away from here.

Many doctors and nurses had approached him to address his doctoring skills and knowledge throughout the first three days, but he had brushed them aside. He was a private doctor, not some recruit fixing to make a name for themselves as someone's helper. No, he was better than all the doctors at this facility and they soon realized that he wasn't much of a talker and preferred solitude.

In thanks for allowing him to use a room for the personal operation he paid the hospital a good amount of money, and for their silence. This was need to know only. He was rich, after all, thanks to Spencer.

He was greeted by a creaking door and the clicking of heels as the nurse strolled over, frowning. **"Your ****_friend_****.."** She started, a slight French curl to her words. **"..is dressed and wishes to speak with you, doctor."** With that she departed. He quickly entered the room, shutting the door.

**"How do you feel?"** He asked as he walked over to the side of the bed. She was sitting up, civilian clothes on: baggy green sweats with a yellow tank top. It was so her style apparently.

**"Like a car ran over me and a dog tried to bury me but I was shoveled into a wheel barrel and tossed into a pit of fire."** She replied hotly, her tone bitter.

He chuckled. **"Descriptive."**

She glared at him, blue eyes narrowed in irritation.** "Do you know how ****_hard_**** it is.. to not hurt someone when you're in ****_pain_****? My eyes were freaking ****_glowing_**** the whole time! I just finally managed to get them back to normal. I kept 'em shut, but still. I almost backhanded that French woman. She doesn't comprehend the words '****_body hurts, clothes go on slow and easy_****'."** Her voice was calm, yet frustrated. She threw her hands up. **"Nooo, she has to try to force the clothes on! My shoulder still hurts."**

**"You'll be ****_fine_****."** He smiled, patting her arm. **"I'm getting you out of here today. Get you some place safe."**

She snorted. **"No place is safe."** She grumbled, her gaze distant as she looked away.

He squeezed her arm, earning her confused expression. **"Come on, up. Time to leave."** She sighed as she tossed her legs over the edge, using his arm for support as she stood.

Her balance steadied and she walked over to her stuff, tossing the bag over her good shoulder. **"Let's go."**

Since he basically bribed the hospital they just left without signing anything, heading to the jeep that was parked in the front lot.

She sagged against the seat once she was inside and they drove away, the roar of the motor the only real sound over the silence of the pair.

Finally he couldn't stand it. **"So.."** At his awkward cough she looked over, eyes emotionless. **"Did you enjoy seeing your mother and step father?"**

She arched a brow and shrugged, but winced, obviously regretting that. **"Yeah, I did. I might not ever get to know Richard, but he doesn't appear like he'll hurt mom, so I'm happy she's found love again.. and a new family.."** Her expression became sad as she peered out the window.

**"What about your brother? The one who was away?"**

She turned to him, eyes wide. **"Nolan! Oh my god, how could I have ****_forgotten_**** about him!"** She sighed. **"I need to find out where he's at, if he's alive still. He's bound to be like.. fifty by now!"** That last part brought out a soft laugh. **"Y'know, I miss him.. and Derick.. I wonder just what happened to Derick.."**

A sudden realization flooded Dimitri. Nolan had died years ago.. how could he break that to her?

She leaned her head against the window, watching as rain decided to fall and slide down the glass in streams.

His heart broke at the sight.

* * *

**[July 10, 1967 (31 years ago)]**

_Bright lights.. the loud rumbling of a v6 engine, the small frame of the dark car.. none of it made any sense. Why was such a car in the drive way?_

_It was time to go, he didn't have time to answer whoever was here. Probably someone for Marissa.. or Frank. He shrugged it off as unimportant, calling out to those still in the house. __**"I'm heading out!"**_

_**"Be careful, honey!"**__ Came Marissa's loud but warm answer._

_He smiled. Today was an awesome day, aside from a few minor issues, like Frank, though that was hardly minor. He needed to tell Mark about his brother-in-law's treatment of his daughter, his sister.._

_Derick Wesker was not one to feel heavy emotions as he was typically carefree, but right now, as he exited the house to move down the steps, he felt regret deeply._

_He strolled pass the car, but he didn't make it far before an arm circled his waist, another around his neck to clamp down over his mouth. Panic set in. Who was grabbing him with such a tight hold? He couldn't break free as he was pulled back and shoved down into a vehicle, which he realized all too late was the dark car. He was forced between two blurry forms as terror fueled him. He resisted, but a sharp hit cracked against his skull and he collapsed against the seat, out like a light._

_He didn't wake up for a long time and when he did he was surprised to find himself in a white room, lying on a bed, hooked to a monitor._

_He had felt drained, slow and hungry above all else.. and dangerously confused. Where was he? Who had taken him? Why? Such questions flitted his mind as he studied his cage before focusing on what he noticed was glass. His green eyes had been bright with his questions, staring at his reflection. The only sound was his hammering heartbeat and the beeping monitor._

_He had echoed a baffled greeting, a question to see if someone would respond, but he had been met with simple silence, even after the second time._

_He remained quiet, waiting. He felt the side effects of being drugged lingering in his system and he rubbed his face tiredly. They had knocked him out and used some kind of sleeping agent on him. Why? What was the reason?_

_Suddenly brief static echoed and a voice filled the air, a male by the sound of it._

_**"Steady, now. You're safe. Fresh clothes will arrive later on for you to change into and then we'll see about getting you some other items. Hungry? Thirsty?"**_

_Yeah, he was terribly hungry but he didn't trust these people. They probably would poison the food, though with that train of thought his mind questioned that; why go to the trouble of taking me, keeping me in this room if they planned to kill me by poison? It was irrational. His blank face changed as his lips dipped down. __**"Where am I?"**_

_The voice was cold, automatic, without feeling. It terrified him._

_**"I cannot answer that yet. For now let it be simply known that you are safe here."**__ Safe? Kidnapping meant the victim was 'safe'? What bull was that?_

_He didn't argue as pain filled his chest and he clutched it, wincing. __**"It hurts.."**__ He stuttered, his fingers clawing at his throbbing body._

_**"I know, son. We're going to fix you."**__ Fix him? What was wrong with him? Why was he here? Why was he hurting? He didn't understand._

_The pain intensified. He bent over, clutching his knees as they pressed against the sides of his skull, groaning._

_Where was this pain coming from? It felt like he was having an internal bonfire and the fire was out of control._

_**"Breathe slow and deep."**__ The male voice instructed smoothly and he listened. In he drew a long breath before slowly exhaling it. The voice had sounded almost.. soothing. The pain faded and he returned to his former sitting position, scratching at his arm._

_**"Who are you?"**__ Hesitancy filled his voice as he calmly asked this._

_**"I'm a professor."**__ Was the simplistic response._

_He shifted on the twin bed as he felt tired all of a sudden. He curled into a ball, looking off before his eyes softly closed. He was once more swept under the tidal waves of sleep._

_The next day rolled in.. and he had awoken to an empty stomach._

_The only door clicked open and in had entered a tall woman in a lab coat with strange glistening brown eyes. In her arms were a stack of clothes and he squinted, looking back to her._

**_"Where am I-"_**

_**"I'm not at liberty to answer any questions, so please don't ask."**__ She muttered, her expression appearing pained. Was she being forced to do this? He had been kidnapped. Was she another hostage dressed in white to care for him and countless others? That made his body constrict in muted anger._

_He looked away and she sighed, holding out the clothes. __**"Here. These are fresh. Change into them."**_

_He took the clothes, silently thanking her with a nod. She departed with one last look, closing the door behind her._

_He clutched the clothes to his chest, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he felt pain in his heart. He was stuck in a windowless room, white the most dominating color of it. He missed colors._

_He laid down and fell asleep instantly._

_A week passed. The day was July 18. He was beginning to feel.. unhinged. He was subjected to numerous questions that ranged from likes, dislikes, relatives, history, to how would he act in certain situations. They were trying to understand him fully._

_A month passed in a similar fashion but by the second month it changed to mental tests. They pushed his buttons, checking his emotions, his stability, his intellect, his recollection, etc._

_Third month, September, was when the physical tests started. They checked his fitness, his health, his acrobatics, his endurance and stamina._

_By the end of 1967 they had a large and very full file on his character, his 'profile', they called it. Through his time with these people he met a lot of faces._

_Lucy Speyer was one of the more often seen face as she gave him clothes, made sure he ate and drank plenty of liquids. She was pretty much his caretaker in a way._

_The 'professor' turned out to be a scientist and well respected man who was a co-founder of a medical company called Umbrella Corporation. He actually was a professor by the name of James Marcus._

_He also met several others. A woman named Francis Trevor, another named Selby Ashford, and two others who went by Timothy Beckett and Brandon Stone. Seldom seen around were two men called Ozwell Spencer and Edward Ashford, both of which were the other two founders of Umbrella._

_James and Edward had explained to him, in person, that he had a deadly virus inside him that was causing the pain. They were working to find a cure for it. To save him, they claimed. They also told them that there were other teenagers in their care with a similar virus._

_He gave in to their 'care', letting them do as they would with him. The pain was real.. something was wrong with him. What if he did have some kind of new virus? Some current un-curable disease lingering in his system? He wanted out, but.. what if they were right? He was going to go crazy because they would have to keep him for years. He began to accept that he was a menace with this 'virus'. What if it spread? Killed people? He'd feel horrible. He subjected himself to helping them find a cure and became cooperative._

_He was a caged rat for nearly two year. 1969. His condition got worse, his health deteriorating. He began to see hallucinations, the pain amplifying with each passing month. His sanity was decreasing and his hold on reality was slipping._

_Nothing they did to 'help' him worked. His health dived in early August and he took his last breath in September.. surprisingly on the 14th, which irked him. Wasn't that.. Saria's birthday? With that final thought in his mind death took him away._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the chapter. You'll see more in the future like this, where you see what happened to those in the past.. and soon you'll find out what became of Nolan.**


	9. 49: Until Death Do Us Part

**Author: This chapter is crucial considering the truth she discovers near the end. Do not skip to read it. Lol. Plus something.. really big happens. Read to find out. n_n**

**Toasty: _Tank you. :3 I'm a bit sad about what happened to Derick, but he has it relatively easy compared to the other subjects; yes, you will see what became of them soon enough. I have a general outline of them already made, but I probably won't implement their views and stories until Part 4 or later in this part. I was thinking about dedicating half a chapter to each of their stories and trials, which will round off to ten, since I'll be including Roman's as well, even though you already have an idea about what happened to him, since he kind of told it to Saria. xD But anyway! I'm rambling, haha. I'm glad you liked the chapters and I hope you will find this one satisfactory as well._**

**Without further adieu I bring to you.. this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**[September 22, 1998 {Tuesday} 12:50 AM]**

Just who had shot me? This single question baffled my mind, teasing me thoughts with dark purpose.

It brought up other questions though. Why? With what weapon? How far were they? Why not shoot again to kill me, if that was their intent? Was I the actual target?

I leaned forward, hands cradling my face as I sighed deeply. My life was one big video game for the man up high, wasn't it? Was it funny for me to be tormented so much?

Taken from my home (which I learned was partially messed with by my 'power'), subjected to being in a tube, people dying, never aging, etc. It was all just a huge disaster. Life just wasn't fair.

What was even my reason, my goal, in life? Dying was pointless as I would probably come back like Wesker had. I couldn't help anyone, I just caused people harm.. like Shiloh.. like Dimitri.

I glanced over to him. We were in a hotel room, me sitting while he stood by the window, the curtains slightly parted so he could peer out.

He looked to me, arching a brow.

**"We should be safe here."** He mused aloud, returning to blankly staring out through the curtains.

I just frowned. Yeah, safe. I'd been safe at Marissa's house and yet I had a week's worth of pain from a gunshot wound to prove otherwise. I wasn't safe anywhere, especially not at a hotel.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. What had Alex said in my dream?

**"****_There is yet another dangerous man out there who must never know your true identity or your condition. If he ever discovered you I'm afraid Wesker and zombies would be the least of your worries. He goes by the name of Eny Alviro. You won't meet him until after the incident in Raccoon City, but he is a very skilled man._****"**

Somehow that had changed. Claire didn't enter Raccoon City until the 29th. That was seven days from now.

**"****_He prides himself in the art of being an assassin, along with a tracker and marksman. He will be contracted to find the survivors of the mansion and city incidents, at least said survivors who are a potential threat to Umbrella. You make it onto his list as his first target._****"**

I sighed and this earned a confused looked from my companion. **"I ****_know_**** who shot me."** I said calmly, watching his expression blossom from confusion to understanding.

**"Yeah."** He sighed.

**"Eny."** His greenish-brown orbs softened. **"It's like you said the other day. He knows the connection, that I was in S.T.A.R.S. I guess I'm his first target."** My eyebrows furrowed as a conclusion popped into my mind. **"He couldn't kill me because ****_you_**** protected me."** I recalled how he had been bent over my injured body.

He stroked his chin, turning to walk over to me. **"He's faster than I anticipated."** He muttered. **"I saw his amused expression, even from the distance. He'll keep trying until you've fallen or he has. He's good. I'm surprised he missed such a shot if his intent was to kill you."** He then rubbed at his neck nervously.

**"Dimi, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but you need to go. I can handle myself.."** I said sternly.

He glared at me. **"You want me to just ****_ditch_**** you? After just ****_reuniting_**** with you? I'm sorry, Sari- Alexandria, but I won't."** He pointed a finger at him. **"If I leave Eny will ****_surely_**** kill you."**

I smiled. **"Do you remember the 'secret' I told you a bit after you rescued me?"**

He frowned deeply, tilting his head to the side. **"About the Wesker Children Project?"**

I nodded. **"I'll be fine if Eny comes for me. Trust me."**

He folded his arms defiantly. **"I'm staying-"** He paused, glancing to the door as a click echoed. The door opened to reveal a very smirking tall figure we both recognized as the subject of our conversation: _Eny Alviro_.

He entered, pushing the door closed behind him with his boot, arm extending to point a gun toward his comrade.

**"Well, well!"** He chirpily called, chuckling. **"The gangs all 'ere. I find it remarkably funny that you said she was ****_affiliated_**** but yet failed to mention she was actually in S.T.A.R.S. Lovely team work, ya?"**

Dimitri shifted to stand before me, glaring at his 'friend'.

The Irishman kept that smirk. **"What'd I say? You already forget, lad? I said don't get in my way. Move."** He made a moving gesture with his gun.

Dimitri didn't move. **"Leave her out of this, Eny."**

**"Orders are orders, mate. I kill S.T.A.R.S. That means her included."** Eny said with a lack of emotion, eyes locked on mine as I peeked out from behind Dimitri.

My friend snorted. **"You'll have to go through me firs-"** A gunshot echoed, smoke billowing from Eny's pistol.

Dimitri was thrown to the side from the angle of the projection, landing on his side with a bullet hole in his chest.

I tried screamed, but it did no good as the gun aimed to me and fired. The last thing I saw was Eny walking closer with a smirk on his face, his frame hovering over my body as darkness took over and I slipped away.

* * *

**[September 22, 1998 {Tuesday} 4:20 PM]**

**"You ****_shot_**** me!"** Dimitri grumbled as he was forced to lean his weight against Eny's smaller body, his arm around the assassin's neck.

**"You were in the way and wouldn't budge. I had ta'."** He replied with a brief glare.

**"You. Killed. Alexandria."** Dimitri snapped through gritted teeth. He could tell that his injured friend was in pain. Well, he had shot him after all.

**"You knew of my mission. You knew the risk."** Eny snapped back, walking with his friend to the elevator that would take them to the ground floor. They were on the third level. The elevator beeped open and they entered, Eny slapping the one button. It closed and they descended.

**"Asshole.."** Dimitri growled beneath his breath.

Eny rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that before. How unoriginal.

The doors opened and they moved out, a gasp escaping from the front clerk.

**"What happened?"** The woman demanded, leaning forward onto the counter.

**"My friend was shot, obviously. He was playing with my pistol and shot himself. Bloody idiot."** Eny smoothly lied. Dimitri sealed his eyes closed in disbelief.

Idiot? Shot himself? What about the dead body they left back in the room? Good thing they had used fake names when they came there.

Eny shifted the weight before continuing towards the front doors, kicking them open and stepped outside into the darkening evening light.

* * *

**[September 22, 1998 {Tuesday} 6:00 PM]**

The body was still, the very essence replicated from a statue. The blood had pooled around the small form, the face plagued with silence and an expressionless stage.

Soon the hand twitched, the eyes fluttering. A sharp gasp escaped before the chest pounded for air, the system working to restore order to the organs and limbs. The eyes opened.. and pure golden orbs snapped open.

I was once more awake. All I had known previously was pain then instant darkness. All ceases to function. My body had shut down. My brain had froze over and I stayed in a void of nothing. Where was I? Had I died?

I had control again. My shifted to sit up, my movement slow and shaky. I wiped at my face, feeling something wet trace the path of my fingers. I pulled my hand away to study it. It was slick with fresh blood.

I looked around, noticing I sat in a pool of it. It was mine. It smelled.. like liquid iron. I couldn't describe the smell.

I wondered what had happened after I had been shot. Eny.. he shot me. Anger boiled in my system.

I tried to rise to my feet, but my legs gave out half way and I collapsed onto my knees and hands in the crimson liquid.

I coughed, blood streaking from my lips with each hack. My chest hurt. A burning sensation was tearing at my system and I felt drained. I had come back to life, what had I expected? Vampiric, unlimited energy?

..what was I capable of now?

My mind shifted to Dimitri. Where was he? Did the assassin kill him too?

Alex's words replayed in my head. **"****_The future hasn't changed. You aren't safe from Eny for long. When you visit your mother he makes the connection. He will come after you, but 'Dimi', as you call him, will have pushed you away before he can get to you.. and he pays the ultimate price because of it._****"**

Wait, wasn't death the ultimate price?

Was Dimitri dead? Had he failed to save me and was killed?

I slammed a fist down, blood splashing from the gesture, a growl ripping out of my throat.

The want to pull that killer apart tore at my insides like fire. I needed to stop him before he went after the other S.T.A.R.S.

I got up, forcing my body to stand. Strength returned to me and I dashed out of the neat purple room in a wobbly run.

**"H-hey!"** A cleaning lady was shoved aside but gasped at the sight of my blood stained back. I left a bread trail, even though it was blood and not bread. I stumbled, catching myself on a wall as I made my way to the elevator. My vision blurred, sound enhancing. I cold hear people throughout the building talking, could smell sharp scents, like the roses in the vase by the elevator doors. I pushed onward, the doors opening after I pushed the button.

How long had I been out? How was I not _noticed_?

I waited until it arrived at the first floor before moving out in a quick dart. The sight of me caused people to scream.

They must have noticed the blood and the bullet hole on my front (even though the wound itself had already closed).

I kept my eyes shut when they looked at me, careful not to flash my eyes. I had left my stuff in the jeep. Was it still here?

Outside was extremely bright the second I pushed open the doors. Smells infiltrated my senses, my mind buzzing with voices and sounds.

I squeezed my head between my hands, gritting my teeth. Too.. much.. _chaos_! I made a dash for the jeep, which I noticed was still in the lot. I hopped in, thankful that I had left everything in the back, which I saw when I glanced beyond my shoulder. I reached over and dug through my bag for the borrowed glasses.

I also had the keys, so I started the vehicle, slipping the glasses on to shield my sensitive eyes.

I was once more on the road, but as the driver this time. I floor it, passing red lights when I was sure no cops were around. Where was I to go? I found myself on a long stretch of highway that was shadowed in darkness. i noticed a figure up ahead and the brakes squealed as I pulled the car to a stop before I hit the figure.

I opened the door, realizing the form was a tall male, around roughly five foot ten. He was concealed in a black attire that ranged from pants and a jacket beneath a rimmed hat, dark hair framing the face as it turned to study me.

My pure golden orbs met red and a shiver raced down my spine.

I only knew of two pairs of red eyes. One was Wesker's.. and his were more yellow-gold than anything, and Alex. The former was blonde so that meant it was the latter.

I stepped out of the jeep as the figure turned to fully look at me. A cold realization flooded me.

_His features.. it was all his.. so that meant.. Oh god._

I understood now. The similarities, the hair color, the slight curl to his words. They were all clues. Clues to force me to comprehend just who stood before me.

Force me to understand.

Alex Wesker.. was Nico Pierce.


	10. 50: Death Brings A Dark View

**Author: Chapter 50, finally here! We're halfway through Part 3 and still sooo much to do before it concludes for Part 4. I'm so excited. n_n Without further adieu here's this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Toasty: _Yesss. A surprise, muwahaha. This chapter is where you see what happens to Eny. Read to find out._**

* * *

**[September 22, 1998 {Tuesday} 7:00 PM]**

My eyes had widened upon the discovery. Alex, or Nico, smiled at me. I reached inside to shut off the engine before focusing on him.

**"Alexandria.."** He called, a hand raising to extend toward me. I could see the blood that covered his back, sides, face and hands. He was covered in it more or less like I was. He chuckled, a happy and yet throaty sound. **"How good to run into you. I was hoping to find you."**

I pointed at him, my hand shaky. **"I saw you.. get killed by Wesker.. how are you alive?"**

He lowered his arm and shifted his weight to his left leg. **"Funny story actually. I'd rather not go into my history, but I'm infected, like you, Saria."** Of course he knew my real name. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out grey contacts, holding them out for me to see. **"The perfect means to conceal _these_."** He said, gesturing to his red eyes before putting the contacts away.

**"But.. your family.. I don't understand."**

**"The persona of 'Nico' was crafted when I left Umbrella permanently. I even had an adopted family. Who knew Albert would kill them."** He mused.

**"So you're Roman and Nico?"** I questioned, unsure what he knew. He was probably unaware that he had been communicating with me in my dreams.

He nodded. **"Roman Jay was my birth name as Saria Wesker was yours. Much as you donned Alexandria Miller I did the same with Nico Pierce. I-"** He paused, moving toward the jeep.

**"Stay back!"** I snapped, clinging to the door.

He stopped several feet away, red eyes locked on me. **"I won't hurt you.. but what _happened_ to you? You're all.. bloody like me."** He said, gesturing with a finger toward my red-stained outfit.

I flinched, looking away, thankful that the glasses concealed my changed eyes. **"I.. was.. I fell into some blood at the hospital, no biggie."** I tried to say nonchalantly, but it came out weak.

**"You can't lie very well, you know that, right? Tell me what happened."** He said, folding his arms against his chest.

I sighed, dipping my head down. **"I was shot.. here."** I lifted a hand to point to the hole at the front of my attire, the yellow tank-top pretty much red. It was the same for my green sweatpants. I looked like a mess.

His eyes darkened and his next words came out as a whisper. **"Did you pass?"** I looked away again. **"Let me _see_."**

He stepped forward, this time no protest slipping from my lips.

He reached up to take hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. He then grabbed the glasses, slipping them off to examine my face. His eyes widened when he saw the sharp gold that was now my eye color. I closed them, embarrassed, but he poked at my eyes. **"Open them."** So I did so, opening my eyes to glare at his curious expression.

**"Like liquid gold."** He muttered.

I scoffed. **"And yours are like liquid fire."**

His lips lifted into a smile. He winced and stumbled, leaning against the door.

**"What's wrong?"**

He growled sharply, a sound that held a bitter trace to it. **"The bullet did a lot of damage. I tried removing it myself, but.. I lost a lot of blood before I finally got it out."** He sighed as the pain vanished from his features.

**"Get in."** I said, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him around to the passenger side of the jeep. He didn't argue as I pushed him into the seat, buckling him in.

I slid into the driver's seat and off we went.

I would occasionally peer over to him and catch his eyes on me, but he usually looked away. I sighed. **"So, you're Alex?"** At this he froze, glancing quickly to me.

**"How much do you know?"** He muttered, red eyes glittering curiously.

I chuckled. **"A lot.."** An idea sprouted in my head and I slowed the jeep, pulling over to the side before killing the engine. I turned my body sideways to look at him, taking off my seat belt.

He arched a brow and I lifted a hand to extend over, pressing it against his forehead. **"If what I'm thinking is true, I can show you just what I know."** I had the gift of foresight, to see into the future and to communicate with people from my future. Why couldn't I _project_ my visions into others?

**"How?"**

**"I realized something just now. The virus in me is the master piece. I control it.. and through it I might be able project my 'power'. I'm not sure how to explain it, but that fact is in my mind. Let me _try_."** At my words he reached over to take my free hand and placed it against his cheek, smiling.

**"Go on, then. Try."**

I closed my eyes and focused on my hands, his skin, his body. I tried to visualize pushing my mind into his.. and nearly screamed at what occurred. I was pushed back against the door, but his arms shot out, grabbing me to re-place my hands on his skin again. My eyes squeezed shut as a mental pain radiated through my skull. Where was it _coming_ from?

A few seconds later he forced my hands away, my body screaming from the strain. His posture was relaxed, his attitude calm.

**"Well. That was interesting.."** He said with a cool touch to his words.

I glared at him, one hand holding my aching head. **"What did you do?"**

He held up a hand, studying it impassively. **"I looked into your brain and saw everything you knew.. It's quite fascinating what one can accomplish when they take _something_ from others.. such as their virus'."**

At this my body shifted loser to the door, a sharp gasp escaping. **"Wait, you stole their virus? Who?"**

**"The other Wesker children. I took samples from each while I was at Umbrella's main facility in Raccoon City years ago and added each to my own.. all but your future seeing and Miles' speech ability."**

I bristled, turning to yank open the jeep. I jumped out and made a dash. I heard his door click and footsteps echo behind me. I was no match. He had Ken's speed.

Arms circled my waist, drawing me back into a firm chest, the hold tightening as it held me there.

**"Woah, _woah_! Alexandria, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I only did what I did to get it over with quickly. I hadn't expected you'd be that effected and pull away."** He said in a soothing voice as I squirmed furiously.

**"Let me go!"** I snapped angrily, eyes shining brighter in my anger.

**"Not until you relax and get back in the jeep. I'm not going to hurt you, Alexandria."** He grumbled.

My struggling just tired me out and finally I gave up, letting him maneuver me toward the silent parked vehicle. He forced me into the passenger seat and took the driver side, locking the doors automatically.

I folded my arms against my chest, huffing, staring out the window with a dark scowl.

**"Alexandria, just hear me out. I told you in the visions I'd never harm you or use my powers against you, at least my emotion one."** He started, sighing. **"I need you."**

I turned to glare at him. **"Why the heck do you need me? You have ten people's viral capabilities. Mine and Miles aren't important."**

He chuckled and shook his head. **"I'm planning something, but I need your help. We're going to stop Albert and get rid of Umbrella for good."**

My eyes rolled in their sockets. **"I tried. It's easier said than done. You can't _kill_ Albert. He'll just come back like you did."** I said.

**"That's where you come in. Do you still have that vial Shiloh gave you?"** Of course be also seen my memories if he knew that.

**"_According to Birkin this chemical can paralyze an infected host, so long as the virus is dormant, without effecting said virus._"** Shiloh's words replayed in my mind from when he gave me the vial on my birthday in '97. I had such excellent memory.

I shook my head, frowning. **"That chemical won't help. I have it, but all it does is paralyze a host if they have a dormant virus."**

He smiled. **"I'm a scientist."** Where had I heard THOSE words before? Heavy sarcasm intended! **"I can study it to create an anti-virus and then use it to rid Albert of his, thus killing him as the virus is completely molded to his system."** He explained softly.

_Wait.. was this my chance to stop Wesker before be unleashed the other virus'?_

I nodded and reached back, rummaging through my bag before pulling out the capped syringe, handing it to him. He stored it in his jacket.

He started the jeep and we were once more on the road. **"We have to make a little stop before we head to Raccoon City."**

If memory served me correct Claire and Leon didn't arrive in Raccoon City until the 29th of September. That was seven days away.. six considering it was probably one o'clock in the morning.

**"We have to hurry.. and stop the destruction before it happens."** I sighed lightly, furrowing my brows as I leaned against the door frame.

**"We'll make it in time."** He answered.

Hours passed in silence as the car drove in a steady rhythm. We passed several towns but only to get gas did we stop. Neither of us needed to eat and neither were sleepy.

* * *

**[September 23, 1998 {Wednesday} 6:00 AM]**

It wasn't until 5:40 AM did we reach our destination. I was surprised as I recognized the farmland around us.. and the brick house that I had stayed in briefly. _Why were we at Eny's house?_

A shiver raced down my spine and I turned to look at Alex, who was already getting out of the jeep.

He strolled into the house, uncaring about anything and I tried to follow, but the seat belt halted me. I undid it just as I heard pistol rounds being fired. I hurried and threw open my door, running inside. The door was kicked in and Alex stood over a fallen form that I realized seconds later was the Irishman Eny.

A few feet away was Dimitri.. both had gun shot marks decorating their body. Alex turned, red eyes flaring.

**"Eny shot Dimitri minutes before we arrived. We were too late. I'm sorry, Alexandria."** The German said in a soft tone.

My body began to shake. _No.. no, no. Dimitri wasn't supposed to die.. not like this.._

I stepped over to my friend, my movement wobbly. Tears trailed paths down my cheeks while I stared blankly at his corpse. I started to sob. Alex didn't move to comfort me, merely bent to retrieve something from Eny's suit-jacket. It was a letter that he stored inside his own jacket.

Then he stepped over to wrap an arm around my shoulders, drawing me to his chest as I cried so openly. It was like a knife was cutting out my heart. Everyone was dying.. or was already dead. Why did the people I care about have to die? _Why_? It wasn't fair. I had no one to turn to.

Mom had cancer and wouldn't live long, Adela had a family, Dimitri and Derick were dead, I had no clue where Nolan was, Shiloh and Skyler were in hiding.. so many people so far away from me. Alex seemed to be the only one near me and he knew my pain. He too was infected with a dangerous virus (or in his case virus').

**"I'll dig a hole to bury the two. You should sit and try to relax.. We'll be leaving soon."** I nodded to him and moved away from his arms to go take a seat in the kitchen. I waited patiently, sniffling, while he tended to the bodies.

Several times fresh tears would spill, but I gained control each break.

Finally Alex returned, covered in dirt, to inform me that they were buried before leading me outside to see the graves. The only one I cared about was Dimitri. He had paid the ultimate price.

**"Alex.. Can I.. be alone for a little while?"** I whispered, looking at him.

He nodded, smiling sadly. **"Of course. I'll be in the house, getting something to wear. You should do the same after you've said your peace to Dimitri."** He turned and walked away.

I took a shaky breath, studying the mound of dirt. **"Dimi.."** I started to say, sniffling.

**"You were one of my best friends.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.. I should have been stronger.. I failed you. I failed everyone. Mom, bubba, you, Adela, Shiloh and the rest. I can't stop anything.. and I can't save anyone."** Another sniffle escaped. **"I hope you're in a better place. I love you, Dimi.. and I'll _always_ miss you.."** I took a deep breath before crouching to pat the dirt. I got up and headed inside.

The first thing I noticed was that the shower was running. I hugged my waist before heading out to the jeep to get my bag. I showered often, but I hadn't since the night I was at Marissa's house. I needed one.

I waited patiently before finally the water cut off and the door opened minutes later. Alex smirked as he noticed my waiting form, a towel draped around his waist. He headed to the guest room, obviously to get dressed.

I rolled my eyes and stalked into the bathroom to take a shower. How long did I spend in the bathroom?

An hour. I hopped out when I was tired of the water and dried, pulling on my clothes. That had felt so heavenly.

I stepped out to head to the kitchen.. and saw the oddest sight. Nico- Alex, I mean, was making food on the stove.

I moved over to observe, noting the eggs and bacon on the skillet. **"What.. are you doing?"** I questioned. I thought we wouldn't need to eat to survive.

**"I've lost a lot of blood, thus energy. Food will give me the energy I need. You should eat to. Oh.. yeah, you'll need to eat at least once a week now. Especially around normal people you'll have to pretend. It's called blending in."** He winked at me.

I scoffed before taking a seat at the table. Soon he set a plate of bacon and eggs before me and one at his seat. We ate in silence, mostly.

**"After we eat we should head straight to Raccoon City. By now there will be chaos flowing, sightings popping up. We don't have much time. I'll head straight to the facility and work on the anti-virus. You'll do what you can on the streets."** He had said after swallowing a piece of bacon.

I nodded, shoveling a spoonful of eggs into my mouth. **"And Leon? Claire? _Sherry_?"**

He gestured to me with his fork. **"Don't get involved. It's _their_ lives. We're just passing through. No more, no less."**

I frowned. **"But with my knowledge of the future we could save people. Save the Redfield siblings, Jill, Barry, Rebecca.. Sheva and Josh.. so many people."**

He snorted, setting his fork down. **"It's better to know the future than to re-write it and learn things anew. We know what will happen and we'll play as back stage puppet masters. We can't risk Wesker changing his tactics. I'll create the anti-virus and you'll use it in Kijuju. We can at least fix things from that point on."** He responded, a stern look on his youthful face.

I returned to eating and thus that was the only conversation we had while eating. Man, things kept getting weirder and worse for me. When would I catch another break from all the activity?


	11. 51: Tales of Our Lives

**Author: Here's 51. Enjoy!**

**Toasty: ****_Yes, things will hit the fan- very soon, at that. n_n That's all I'll say on the matter. xD_**

* * *

**[September 23, 1998 {Wednesday} 9:00 AM]**

_"PROJECT W" REPORT SEP.23.1998_

_I have done as you've requested. Subject Twelve is in my possession and we are en route to Raccoon City. Eny was killed, along with the scientist Dimitri. He caused a bit of trouble and wounded her, but the damage was repaired. She still retains her humanity and the virus itself is dormant._

_Upon realization of this I've sedated her for transport. Tell Birkin to expect a grey jeep. Project rate can now increase to the proper 97%, along with subject R. How fairs R, anyway? Any new turn of event I should be made aware of?_

_All is going according to plan and I am pleased to say that the Wesker Children Project will be a full success once we pull a sample from her blood for study and replication. Hers is the perfect strain, after all._

_As much as it pains me to say I am very concerned about her health and her survival rate. Will the virus help her? I know I shouldn't ask such questions, but the rest of the subjects, Albert included, failed to meet our expectations and became deceased._

_Either way, arriving soon, tell Birkin to be ready._

_Umbrella Intelligence Division_

_A. W._

* * *

**[September 25, 1998 {Friday} 10:00 PM]**

The past two days they drove (well he drove, she rode) from city to city, making their way to their destination. Raccoon City was a good distance from where Eny and Dimitri had lived. The only reason it took them two days was because he had stuff to pick up.

Money wasn't exactly falling from trees, if you know what he meant. Alexandria had pretty much made herself at home in the passenger seat, which was laid back as she stared at the ceiling of the jeep. She hadn't said a word since dinner two days prior and he hadn't felt the need or want to pry. She'd talk when she felt ready to.. or got fed up with the semi-quiet air. Wasn't his issue.

He shifted gears, trailing over a lane on the highway, a decently sized road that had quite a lot of vehicles on it at this time of night. He was so focused on the road that he didn't notice her head turning to peer at him, her golden orbs hidden behind aquatic contacts he had got her the day before.

He felt a watching sensation and glanced over, catching her eyes on him. A brow arched as he divided his attention between the road and her, looking back and forth. **"What? What's with the random staring?"** He demanded.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to staring at the ceiling blankly. **"I'm _thinking_."**

**"About?"**

**"My virus."** This caught his interest.

**"Still not used to the fact that you're infected?"** He asked with a small smirk.

**"Nah, it's not that. I got used to that a long time ago. It's just.. if my virus is so perfect what else is different about me? What else.. changed?"** She sighed, rolling her head to glare out the window. **"I feel.. empty."**

He shook his head. **"It doesn't matter. You're still _you_. That's what matters."**

She smiled, turning he head back to nod. **"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks.. Alex."** He started to laugh and she lifted her brows in startled confusion. **"What's so funny?"**

**"You can just call me Nico."**

She huffed. **"I'll call you what I wish. If Nico was a lie then I'll use Alex."** At her words he flinched.

**"Nico.. _wasn't_ a lie. I was adopted into the family, much like the Miller's adopted you."**

She looked away, sadness stretching across her face. **"I'm sorry, that was rude of me."**

**"Not everything you see is black and white, Alexandria."** He said softly.

**"Indeed it's not."** She muttered, looking out the window.

* * *

**[September 26, 1998 {Saturday} 7:00 AM]**

Morning crept by as we left the hotel we had stayed the night at. Nico had explained to me that we stayed to refuel at the nearest gas station and to gather strength by eating. I wasn't very hungry.. at least not anymore.

He spent most of the night in his separate room, scribbling things onto his notepad. I spent it feigning sleep in my room, though I was merely staring at the wall and.. just thinking.

All I seemed to be doing lately is thinking. I decided to call Adela now that I had the time. My phone had been activated a bit after I got it from Dimitri, but I never had any use for it. I had her cell phone number and was worried about her.

I dialed in the digits before pressing the device to my ear. It rang several times.

**"Hello?"** A groggy voice asked when the line connected.

**"Adela!"** I said cheerfully.

**"Saria? It's like.. six in the _morning_. Why are you calling so early?"** She questioned, her tone completely sleepy,

**"I was calling to check up on you and the family.. and to tell you the bad news."** I said with a sigh. I rolled out of bed, stretching.

**"What bad news? We're fine. We're at mom's house for the weekend."** She mumbled, the sound of movement following as she shifted to sit up on her end.

**"Dimi's _dead_, he was killed the other day."**

**"Oh no! What a _shame_.. Even though he was a jerk I still wouldn't want him dead.. when's the funeral?"** She gasped in surprise, honesty in her voice.

I paced about my room.. thinking. **"There's.. no funeral. He was killed by a very dangerous man.. and I couldn't save him.**"

**"Wait, you were _with_ him when he died?"** She asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. **"Not exactly. I was with him prior to his death, but when I went back to check on him he was dead."** I edited the story, leaving out the fact that Alex had killed Eny, Eny's identity and that Eny had attempted to kill me (_in vain since I came back_), etc.

**"What a shame..."** She made a 'tsk, tsk' sound.

**"Stay out of Raccoon City. The sightings have already started."** I said firmly, making sure she would listen to me.

**"Sightings?"** Her tone went curious.

**"I.. snooped around the news and there's been sightings of a murdering cult in Raccoon City."** I lied smoothly. **"Tons of people are missing or were killed."**

**"That's horrible!"** She gasped.

**"Oh, I have to go."** I said, hearing footsteps moving closer from Alex's room. **"I'll call again sometime. Take care."**

**"Ok, you too!"** She hung up and I put my phone away, laying down on the bed to act like I was napping.

The door opened and I heard him approach. He hovered over the side of the bed, his shadow covering my face.

**"Alexandria, get up. It's time to go."**

I fake yawned and opened my eyes. **"Morning already?"** I asked, amused.

**"You already knew."** Was all he said and it let me know that he knew I hadn't slept.

So I got up, pretending to stretch as he moved to his room to get packed. I did the same and soon enough the jeep was loaded and we were off again.

* * *

**[September 26, 1998 {Saturday} 4:40 PM]**

She was so _excited_! She hadn't seen her brother in a long while so her antsy manner was due to that excitement. She was packing three days ahead of schedule, just a few things that she would need for the trip and her stay there. College was letting her off for her fall break rather early, at her request.

Claire Redfield just couldn't wait to wrap her arms around that oaf of a brother of hers! Ohhh, she had _missed_ him so much. She tossed the necessities into her bag, which she would later put onto her bike.

Tonight she was going to have a few drinks and then watch a horror show or something. Perhaps a zombie film. It had been awhile since she had seen a good flick and one in particular came to mind.

La Morte Vivante.

It was a French movie written by Jacques Ralf and Jean Rollin, the latter of which directed it also. The movie was basically about a zombie girl who returns to the living.

Here's a better summary of the movie. Two guys break into a crypt with bad intentions. An earthquake hits as they are dumping toxic waste and one of the bodies resurrects, a female by the name of Catherine Valmont. She kills and drinks said intruders blood.

As she's walking through a field her picture is taken by a girl named Barbara though Barb's boyfriend Greg doesn't notice the random woman. Catherine returns to the Valmont Mansion where she is attacked by her memories before death several years prior, such as the moments with her childhood friend Helene.

Catherine roams the mansion as an estate agent is showing an elder couple the property. Helene calls the house once the trio leaves. The only sound she hears on the line is the music box, which brings her to believing that perhaps Catherine is still alive. Later the estate agent returns with her boyfriend. Catherine kills the pair and drinks their blood. Helene shows up, sees the bodies and finds a naked Catherine playing the piano. Helene assumes her friend never died and had been in hiding. After cleaning Catherine of the blood she gets rid of the bodies and discovers the two in the crypt where the bodied are then placed. As Catherine begins to drink from one of the corpses Helene stops her, offering her own cut arm instead.

Barb asks around the village about the picture she took: Catherine, they all answer. That's who is in the photograph. Pushing away Greg's belief of her obsession and dissuasion from continuing her search she seeks an answer to the mystery. Helene teaches Catherine to be human again and brings her a female motorist to feed from. Catherine rips open her stomach and drinks. Barb arrives at the mansion and meets Catherine. Her attempt to contact Greg led to Helene confronting her and they argued, Barb fleeing.

Catherine begins to become aware of the need to destroy herself, begging her friend to kill her, but Helene brings another person after her refusal. Barb drags Greg to the mansion where Helene is torturing the victim, who Catherine doesn't want to drink from. At the screams from the victim the pair are killed by Helene, but Catherine attempts suicide. Helene offers herself to Catherine, who devours her alive.

That pretty much wrapped up the movie. It wasn't really scary, but the story behind it was interesting since it was a blood drinking zombie.

The movie only lasted a little over an hour so she popped in a few others, yawning all the while. She was getting tired.

Her cell phone rang and she hit pause on the remote, reaching over after setting the bottle down to grab her phone. She flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. **"Hello?"**

**"Miss Redfield, did you turn in your paper?"** She heard the sharp voice of her English teacher, mister Evans.

She gasped. **"Oh, oh! I'll send it in tomorrow."**

**"Do you remember the task?"** He question, voice deadpanned.

**"Yeah, four pages on writer of the book we were reading."** She answered with a yawn. **"Sorry, I'm tired. Do you need anything else, mister Evans?"**

**"No, that is all, good night, miss Redfield."** He hung up. She tossed her phone onto the counter and went back to watching her movie, all the while getting sleepier and sleepier until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**[September 26, 1998 {Saturday} 6:00 PM]**

Wesker had just finished a call with an.. associate of his and preparations were being set into place for his new position. He was going to work for a.. secret organization that had seemingly unlimited resources and money, all at his disposal. Just what the doctor ordered.

His equipment was packed into the rental car, which he had paid for with cash, and he shielded his eyes with glasses as he left his used and temporary hideout. His measured steps ended at the car where he slipped inside to start it. He was off moments later.

The drive to the new base was a lengthy one, but well worth it. A representative was already waiting for him when he arrived.

He had thought often on Subject Twelve.. on Alexandria Miller. Just _who_ was she? What project had she been a part of? What had Umbrella done to her? Why?

These questions often slipped into his mind and every time the answers eluded him. He had wanted to immediately go out and retrieve her after she had been taken, but he had no clue who took her or where.. and he had more important things to tend to. She could wait on the back burner, figuratively speaking.

**"Hello, Monsieur Wesker. It is good that you have arrived and on time, no less."** A low voice broke him out of his thoughts. It was French, feminine and yet genuinely interested, as if intrigued by his appearance.

He directed his sunglasses-covered gaze toward the long blonde haired woman, his face blank as he leveled his eyes with her own blue hues. **"Indeed."** Came his sharp and simple reply.

**"_Where_ is Chase McCarthy and Franklin Morgan?!"** A voice echoed down the hallway. The pair turned toward the sound and strolling toward them were two medium height people in lab coats. On the left was an angry looking man with cool dark grey eyes and buzzed brown hair. On the right was a sighing woman who was shaking her locks of black hair, eerie brown eyes rolling.

**"Probably goofing off at the lab?"** She replied, her tone deadpanned and humorless.

**"Those imbeciles!"** He snarled. **"They were suppose to be here.. well over an _hour_ ago!"**

She exhaled and nodded. **"What can I do? _Fire_ them?"**

**"Yes! We don't _need_ them!"**

She stared at him, heels clicking against the tiled flooring. **"You always find something to complain about."**

**"Oh! Lucinda!"** The man called as he caught sight of Wesker and the French woman.

Lucinda lifted a hand and waved, smiling. **"Hello, Madame Natalia and Monsieur Graham."**

The scientist duo joined the pair.

**"Monsieur, this is Madame Natalia Springer and Monsieur Graham Westmore."** The French woman introduced the newcomers.

**"A pleasure."** Wesker raised a brow, studying the way the man glared at him and the woman stared blankly.

**"The fuck is this guy?"** Graham growled, gesturing a finger towards the blonde male. **"Why is he here?"**

**"Graham-"** His companion elbowed him. **"-don't be rude. Hello, doctor Wesker."** She bowed at the waist before righting herself with a dead smile. **"He is going to be working here for the time being."**

**"Don't tell me what to do, _harpy_."** Graham snapped. **"I have _better_ things to do than wait on two grown _idiots_ to show up OR deal with _you_."** He eyed Wesker like he was dirty laundry. **"Or _pretty_ boy here."**

**"Mister Westmore I'd advise you to be more.. _polite_."** Wesker said in a low tone, which was dark and yet empty.

**"Polite?"** The scientist was scowling.

**"Don't mind him, he's grumpy about the tardiness of our guests."** Replied Natalia. She had sensed the growing tension and tried to dissolve it.

Graham threw his hands up into the air, growling. **"I'll be down in the labs since I'm not needed. Not really one for things like this."** He turned and walked back down the hallway, vanishing to the left around the corner.

The trio watched him depart before turning to face each others. **"Well, I should be getting your lab ready for you.."** Lucinda slipped away.

This left Wesker and Natalia, who had her hands on her hips.

**"I'm terribly sorry about Graham. He's not very.. sociable."** She sighed, shaking her head.

Wesker didn't say anything.

**"We're pretty much the remnants of this facility."** She said as if to herself.

**"How many?"**

She pressed a finger to her chin, '_hmm_'ing softly. **"The two you just met, myself, McCarthy and Morgan, along with three others. Well, I'll show you around."** She answered, turning to walk down the hallway. He followed silently.


	12. 52: Ken and Hiro's Lives

**Author: Here's a very short chapter on two of the Wesker Children.**

* * *

**[April 9, 1968 (30 years ago)]**

Cold.. everything was bloody cold, surprisingly so at this time of year. It was the merry season of spring and yet the rain brought with it a very low chill that made the people of the city burrow into their homes like bears, hibernating until it passed.

Could one ever truly get used to the cold? Sure. It just took an adaptable body. His was quite adaptable. His hands were cupped to his mouth, which was blowing air into them to warm them. He snuggled deeper into his jacket, sharp green eyes scanning the store before him. He was walking to it to keep up with his fitness. He was a track student at the local community college and was damn well good at it. He was humble about it though, claiming he was in the sport for the fun and to become fast.

Kenneth Ray was a very lively adult, his twenty year old frame well fit for one of his age. He had been a football player in high school, but also did track on the side. When he graduated and began to attend college he felt himself drawn to track more, as if subconsciously intrigued by it fully. So he joined the track team.

Young Kenneth was British and so he was.. scrutinized at the time because of his accent and the way he talked. He was a gentleman by nature and a lover of all life, a pure and simple pacifist at heart. Through this Mary was drawn to him. His girlfriend. She was also a fellow British student at the college and they had common interests. Her dad owned a range in the country land and he was often invited over to ride horses. He became very talent at horseback riding.

Life was fine and dandy for this young athletic student.. until his mother forced him to go to her work with her to meet her boss. She was a scientist beneath a man by the name of Ozwell Spencer, a lord apparently among other things. It was something he would never forget, especially with the coldness of that spring in 1968. Who could forget such weather in Raccoon City?

On the day he was to meet Spencer was the day his life changed. Instead of just a casual meeting he was locked into a room after being knocked out, where he was forced to take shots that were 'helping him', as the 'nurse' claimed. Kenneth wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening. He was now a test subject for some project Spencer had going. He was right. He confonted the nurse, cornering her and she spilled the beans before men in uniform came in to pull him away.

He was angry at how quickly his life had turned.. but the most foremost emotion was disgust. Toward his mother. She had [i]sold[/i] him out to her boss.. and for what? Money? Recognition? Some misguided concept of power? He couldn't even fathom such an atrosity. It was.. inhumane.

As the days passed in his captivity not once was he able to find the means to escape. His will to leave never left, though. Oh, no, he couldn't lose his will power. Nothing could take that..

How wrong he was.

The nurse informed him that he was being transfered to a bigger room.. and in this room he was made aware of the virus inside of him, dormant and very much there. He even made them test him.. and the results proved this to be true. That was when his will finally broke. He was infected with some kind of viral [i]thing[/i]. He was dubbed Ken Wesker, Subject Six.

He lost the means to fight back.. to resist. He let them do as they pleased and in the summer of 1969 his health began to drop suddenly. By June he was sickly.. by July he was ill. In early August be requested paper to where he could write a letter to one person only (they stated so) and thus he wrote.. to Mary.

As he passed away in late August the letter was left on the bed, his final words written on a tear stained paper that was slightly crumpled.

This is what it said:

_**Dear Mary,**_

_**I have no idea what to say. My mind is like a jar that I cannot open. It seems so distant, yet there. I can feel it, touch it, prod at it, yet it will not budge. It's like a scratch that you can't itch.**_

_**I cannot apologize enough for my departure. So much has happened. Even know I cannot comprehend all that my life has change into. I was sold off by mother to a medical scientist who kept me locked away since the day I arrived here. I was like a caged rat, experimented on in the cruelest of ways.**_

_**I don't have much longer to live. Late August, the nurse woman spouts every time I ask. I'm so weak, I feel drained. I can't really move much and my chest hurts. I feel like I'm burning alive. Is this how one feels when death is creeping on the door? It is bloody awful and I feel so confined, so restricted.**_

_**My life will cease when my heart stops beating.. but know that it only beats for you. Mary, I love you, more than I ever realized, more then you know. Please, don't cry when you read this. I doubt you'll get it anyway. These bloomy scientist aren't the best at keeping their word. If it does reach you.. I miss you.. Take care of yourself and your father.**_

_**Forever yours, Kenneth.**_

* * *

**[January 19, 1968 (30 years ago)]**

Garth Wright, a French male living in New Jersey, disliked winter. It was far too snowy for his taste. He was more of a summer guy and so he was not at ease during this freezing season, but he got through it. Most of his time was spent at the local gym anyway since he was a gymnast and a very good one too. Though he wasn't a professional he was still quite excellent at it.

He got the talent from his mother, who had once been in the Olympics for a very skilled display of acrobatics. She raised him to love the bars and hoops as if they were precious gemstones.

So at an early age he took to practicing whenever he had the time. This blossomed into a hobby that he did up until he was a late teenager. He was a natural at it. He impressed the gym instructors with new tricks all the time. They tried to get him into training for an actual gymastic career, but he refused. He wasn't competitive and he wouldn't let anything ruin this hobby. It was without pressure, without expectations. He was free to do it as he pleased.

Through this capability he landed on Spencer's radar. He had perfect genes.. and so he was taken from his home in the middle of January to be shipped to a small research facility. There he was placed into a small white room and subjected to tests.

On March 4th he managed to catch a worker before he was sedated and pretty much knocked him out. His escape attempt led him to knock out several others before finally getting outside. He fled into the nearest city and ran into a bar.. where he was shot by a local gunman who was actually an Umbrella associate that had been contacted to retrieve Subject 9, Hiro Wesker. He died in the bar and the dormant virus inside of him did nothing as he bled to death.

What a tragic end of the star acrobat.


	13. 53: In Enters The Unknown

**Author: Here is chapter 53! Enjoy. :3 We're close to the exploding point.. and to the incident of Raccoon City! n_n**

**Toasty: _It's fine. c: The ends for Hiro and Ken were rather sad, along with Derick's, but I'm still currently debating about how to deal with the other Wesker Children who died. I have a general layout for each, such as their previous identities before being involved in the project, along with their specific trait (which you know about given Saria discovered the theory in Ch. 45) and whatnot, but I have no idea how to.. deal with them, so I'll probably hold off on their stories until Part 4. Thanks for reading. :3_**

**Also: I'm going to give you guys a sort of idea as to what will happen in Part 4. It will revolve around Rockfort Island, which means Chris will finally make his TRUE appearance and more Claire! :3 Each part is centered around a specific event. ****1 was the Wesker Children Project. 2 was the Spencer Mansion. 3 is Rockfort Island and Umbrella. 4 will be about Kijuju.. and 5 will be about the Subject Twelve pair most likely (I think so, but I'm not sure yet).**

**I'm still considering doing a history check on what happened to Bradly, Jack, Fin, Marco and the Night Rider gang, along with Shiloh and Skyler. I know you're just _dying_ to know what's going on with that pair. :3 Muwahaha.**

**Eiji: _I will reply to your reviews all at once. xD I'm sorry for leaving you so far behind, I just get so excited writing this that I just keep posting new chapters._**

* * *

**[September 26, 1998 {Saturday} 6:10 PM]**

The jeep rolled into the boundaries of Raccoon City as night began to fall. The creeping moon's light was very bright, a full moon placed high in the sky. Moving shadows clung to the alleys as we drove through town, heading toward the police station.

Our tasks were simple. He'd find the Arklay Lab, work on the anti-virus and deal with the dying, living or infected workers there, including Birkin. I was going to roam the streets, hunting down stray walkers to get rid of them. It was too late to fully stop it but we'd do our best (especially since we weren't going go change the events, just minimize the causalities as best as we could).

The jeep slowed to a stop and the engine cut to silence as we prepared ourselves. Nico glanced to me and smiled. **"You ready?"**

I shrugged. **"I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be."** He reached into the back seat and produced a silver gun in a holster, handing it to me. I gasped, shocked to see that it was my hidden M1911 pistol. He also handed me four extra magazines with it, which I put two in each pocket, since one was already inserted.

**"Can't hurt to be cautious. You're going to be out all night. Fan the streets and the forest nearby, but please.. stay _away_ from the mansion's ruins."** He chuckled. **"Be careful, Alexandria. Stay out of sight. It wouldn't be good to be seen running around with a pistol, specifically with all the murdering going on."** He added more seriously.

**"Thanks. I will. You be careful at the lab."** I said as I clipped the holster into place on my right hip on the belt I was wearing.

He reached over to pat my arm and I smiled at the comforting gesture. With that the door opened and he slipped out, closing the door and running off with his own pistol.

I waited a few moments, taking in the moment before I, too, threw open my door and left the jeep locked in the station parking lot.

I began to search the nearest street. I clutched the M1911 closely, my booted feet carrying me far. I was a quick runner, even more so with my virus. This alley was clear. I roamed several more empty ones until I heard moaning close by, low, and dragging. I darted towards the sound, feeling nervous. I turned the corner and noticed a staggering form.

Unsure as to if it was a zombie or human I called out softly, **"Sir?"**

The figure heard me as he turned- and I instantly honed in on the blood dripping from his chomping jaws.

I lifted my pistol, aiming briefly before firing two rounds into the head. It dropped with a final groan and remained still as blood pooled around it.

**"Stupid zombie."** I grumbled as I kicked it, walking on to search for more.

Most of my night was spent in a similar fashion. I'd come across barren places and then find a few of the undead stumbling about like drunks. I'd cap them and move on to locate more.

12:30 rolled in and I was actually feeling tired. I rubbed my eyes, careful not to upset my blue contacts.

As I was walking, itching my eye, I nearly bumped into a shadowy object. I blinked, focusing on the thing. I realized it was a figure who was concealed in the shadows.

I backed away from the still person and called out, **"Hello?"**, to see if it was living or not.

**"Well, what a _surprise_ this is. We meet at long last!"** A smooth voice chuckled as the figure shifted back more into the shadows. Even with my enhanced eye sight I couldn't make out who it was due to my contacts, which dimmed my vision to a human standard.

I didn't recognize the voice.

**"You _must_ be the girl my sister knows, I assume. You fit the description.. Yes, you do."** The voice, male I knew, mused softly to himself, yet loud enough as if directed toward me as well. **"Snowy hair, ocean eyes.. and an _interesting_ fashion taste.."**

As he said this I looked down to the clothes I had thrown on at the hotel; black pants, a matching jacket over a purple shirt with black boots. The holster clung to my brown belt, said gun to the holster in my left hand.

_I had an interesting taste in clothes?_ That was news to me.

**"Who are y-"** I started to say, but he cut me off.

**"_Who are you_, _who is your sister_, _why are you here_.. are those what you wish to ask?"** He questioned mockingly.

I didn't answer, but simply nodded.

**"Typical questions.. Well, I should probably answer since I'm in _such_ a generous mood tonight!"** He said, hands moving to rub against each other in an eager manner.

**"I am..."** He paused, stepping forth to let the street light shine on him. **"Aden."**

He looked.. _familiar_. He had these brilliant copper eyes, spiked on the top and yet lengthy in the back blonde hair and a grey casual outfit that had previously blended into the shadows.

**"I'm Adelina's younger brother. Aden Ashford."**

I blinked again. _Adelina had a brother? Since when?_

**"Umm.."** I wasn't sure how to respond.

**"It's alright, Saria."** I visibly flinched at the use of my old name. **"Don't worry. Your secret is safe-"** He licked his lips, a dangerous grin appearing on his face. **"-with me."** At this he pulled out a dagger and charged, slashing at my chest.

I reacted out of reflex, gun-holding arm jerking up to knock the hand out of its path. I wasn't fast enough. It sliced a cut down my right cheek, my eyes widening at how close the attack had been, even thwarted.

I jumped back as he retracted the blade to his lips, licking the blood. He used his free hand to rub his eyes, pulling out the copper contacts he had in place. This let me see his real eyes.. and they were shimmering red and gold, like Albert's.

**"What _are_ you?"** I hissed as I lifted the gun to take aim.

He studied his blade after putting the contacts into his pocket container, all the while still grinning.

**"I'm like you, but.. I was _created_ by my uncle Edward.. and my father.. Edmund."**

**"So you're like me.."** I said, lowering the gun just a bit.

**"Unlike you I'm not _weak_. I'm here for one reason.."** He said, moving to enter a fighter's stance.

I raised my brows, confused. **"That reason is?"**

His grin widened. **"You."**

With that he darted forward. I pulled the trigger, firing three consecutive shots, but they were blocked by his dagger. He slipped beneath my arm in the next second and I gasped as pain exploded in my stomach.

I looked down to see him crouched, dagger pushed into my stomach. He drove it deeper and I coughed, blood beginning to trickle down from my lips, my eyes widening at the realization of two things:

_**1.** I'd been stabbed._

_**2.** He was faster than me._

**"Time to give up, love."** He purred and gave one final push, driving it home.

He then yanked it out as I gasped.

I slouched forward, but remained upright, my arms dangling over enough to cover the wound from view.

I smiled, licking the blood from my lips with a single swipe of my tongue, chuckling. **"You _do_ realize.. that I'm hard to kill."** My head tipped up and I grinned at him.

Aden bent down, head tilting to the side as he mirrored my grin. **"Oh, I'm _aware_.. it's why the dagger was laced with a high concentration of a.. new medication that induces _pain_, courtesy of my father."** His grin became a smirk as I felt the effects taking hold and he grabbed my arms, holding me up from falling. **"Don't worry, love. I'm not _trying_ to kill you. Oh, no, the plans for you are _limitless_.. You _are_ Lord Spencer's prodigy, after all."**

He pushed me, releasing his hold so that I was pretty much thrown to the ground. I landed on my knees and hands, which were failing me. I sagged, pain consuming me. It felt like my insides were on fire. I'm not even going to attempt to portray how it felt.

I gritted my teeth. **"Argh..."**

I couldn't even support my frame as I collapsed onto the ground and stared at the wall before my vision as he crouched to smile down at me, a hand reaching out to touch my cheek while the other held my M1911 pistol.

**"You'll be home real soon.. back where you _belong_."**

With that I let the darkness envelope me as I could no longer stand the pain.

* * *

**[September 26, 1998 {Saturday} 6:20 PM]**

He had left her with a gun. He knew that physically she wouldn't need it given her strength, but a gun was back up. It was a means to look normal.. even though a random strange girl on the streets with a pistol would draw unwanted attention either way, but her job was walker elimination. She'd be alright.

Alex had studied her and learned from her memories. She was feisty. She could take care of herself.. somewhat, though when certain people were involved she had difficulty.

His footsteps echoed as he ran. He didn't really think about where he was going. His mind projected the path and his body adjusted to it and he found himself weaving through alleys and streets, most of which were low with human life at this hour.

He soon realized he was slipping through a manhole cover, sealing it behind him as he was descending the ladder.

He dropped to land on the concrete platform and then he began to trek through the sewers, heading towards the underground facility that he knew was close by.

He arrived at a dead end, hands on his hips as he studied the wall before him.

**"Hnn.. I know that button is here _somewhere_."** He mused aloud as his fingers traced patterns on the wall, searching for the means to enter.

A button clicked beneath his touch and the secret entrance opened to reveal a lengthy hallway. He swiftly entered, waiting for the door to close before he proceeded.

Silence was heavy in the air as he stalked the halls, easily tracing his way from memory to the labs.. one in particular where he could work at.

Occasionally he'd hear a scream or a groan, but other than that it was still. The overhead lights kept flickering.

As much as he wanted to go ahead and clear the facility of anything he wouldn't. The outbreak was happening. Birkin still had to mutate.. and Hunk's group had to be sent in to retrieve the G-virus. The city would fall to a nuclear strike that would level the buildings and lives would be heavily lost. Not his problem, though. Alexandria and him would get out before the bomb hit, with an anti-virus that would rid Wesker of his virus.. and he would kill the bastard for what he had done to his innocent adopted family.

Then he would get rid of the Ashford's and Spencer.

Alexandria and the virus would be all his at that point. How could she refuse him? She _wouldn't_.

A smile spread across his face as he finally arrived at the designated lab.

Truth be told he had fallen for Alexandria since even before he had met her as Nico. Yes, he had been captivated by Saria, a _true_ Wesker of the project.

The state of the lab caught him off guard. It was a mess. Things were turned over, blood stained the walls, torn furniture mingled with shredded bodies. He stared blankly at the mess before a loud thumping sound hit the back of his mind. It was coming from the hallway.

He stepped back out and the sound continued, getting closer, not louder. The overhead lights before him cut to darkness but the ones behind him remained on. Out of the shadows came a towering form.. and he noticed, with wide eyes, that this thing before him.. this hulking creature.. was a _tyrant_.

He frowned as the eye on his shoulder flickered about before finally settling on him and the tyrant jerked forward in a roar, stomping toward him.

Alex charged as well and met him halfway, but was swiped to the side by a clawed hand. He hit the wall and fell to his hands and knees, but the same hand smacked him down into the tiled flooring, raising to show that his body was already pulling itself up from the dented floor.

Alex smirked, rising to his feet, eyes glimmering.** "Well, well.. a loose tyrant. How amusing.."** He muttered as he made a fist of each hand, crouching slightly as the creature drew near to attack again. He was ready.

He threw a hand up, punching away the oncoming clawed hand while the other struck the creature's chest, throwing it back into a wall. It picked itself out of the dent and ran toward him, snarling.

He ducked and flipped back, using just a small fraction of his power to kicking the creature's jaw, flinging it up toward the ceiling. It went through it, stuck, but its hands moved up to push itself free and it landed in front of him. He ran, jumping as his fingers shifted to a line and he stabbed the creature in the chest, moving his fingers to wrap around whatever he found, pulling it out.

He held in his hand the heart and he crushed it, tossing it aside as he started the repeatedly stab the beast until it stopped moving entirely. Once he was convinced it wouldn't get up he left the corpse there and proceeded down the hallway, searching for a lab that he could at least work in.

He came across an interesting room, entering it to study the mess. On the floor was a strangely colored liquid surrounded by shattered glass and what appeared to be an open brief case. _Ahh, so this was where Birkin had been_.. so it was too late. Birkin already mutated. Where was he now?

A sudden voice jarred him and he turned his head slightly to see who it was.

**"Are you here to kill my husband?"**

He glanced down to his bloody hands and smiled, shaking his head. **"Only if necessary."** He turned fully to face her.. to stare at Annette Birkin as she stood in the doorway, a gun aimed at him. **"Pulling the trigger won't stop me."**

At this her eyes narrowed. **"So you're an _experiment_, I take it."**

He tipped his head once, smile widening. **"At one point, yes."** He realized she was staring at his face.. and knew it was his unnatural eyes she was looking at. **"I'm here for one reason.. and one reason only.."**

Her eyebrows shifted up in a curious manner. **"That would be?"**

He smiled and slowly reached for his pocket, but her finger tightened around the trigger. **"I'm just getting something from my pocket.. I'm not going to kill you."** She didn't answer and so he dug into his pocket to retrieve the syringe, showing it to her. **"I need to make an anti-virus..."**

**"Anti-virus? For what reason would you make such a thing?"** She was obviously confused.

Alex chuckled, pocketing the syringe. **"To kill people like Albert, who are a _threat_."**

* * *

**[September 27, 1998 {Sunday} 4:30 AM]**

He had spent much of the prior day just exploring, but for a very specific thing. Her. His goal was to obtain the target. Subject Twelve. He accidentally came across her in a deserted alley when she bumped into him. They had exchanged words before he poisoned her with Hyde, a medicine that targeted the cells of the host. In a normal human it would kill them but in a viral individual, where the cells were constantly active, it brought on tremendous pain, incapacitating them until it left the system hours later.

So now Aden Ashford was tasked with the trial of transporting her unconscious body to his uncle's old colleague.. Ozwell Spencer.

He glanced over to her unmoving form and recalled the look of shock on her face at learning her dearest friend 'Adela' had a younger brother. It had been amusing, to say the least. Sometimes he thought he was too much of a sadist, but oh well!

He clutched the wheel tightly as something stepped into the street, blocking his path. Kidnapping was one thing if it was a mission, but killing? That just wasn't him. He wasn't ruthless in comparison to people like Carius Wright or Eny Alviro, one of which was off the grid currently, hunting S.T.A.R.S.

He brought the car to a halt, stepping out of the vehicle when he realized the figure was stumbling. **"Great.."** He mumbled. **"A _drunk_."** He growled. **"Hey! Get out of the road, you _idiot_!"** He called out, but the figure just staggered toward him.. groaning.

It dawned on him. **"Lovely, a walking _corpse_."** He knew all about the T-virus and its counterpart G.

He lifted a hand to rest it on the open door, sighing. He'd have to take care of it. He walked over to it before decapitating it with a swipe of his hand, turning back toward the truck he had 'borrowed' and froze at the sight.

More of the undead were staggering toward the vehicle, much too many for him to deal with in a short period of time. This would be time consuming. He cursed to himself as he realized Saria would be in danger considering she was unconscious and still under the effects of Hyde. She'd be no _match_, even if she were awake.

He raced forward, but the zombies moved between him and the truck, forcing him to have to cut through them. It didn't matter as he saw a black shape standing beside the truck, pulling Saria's body out from the passenger seat, cradling her against it before turning to dart into a nearby alley.

He slammed his fist against the nearest zombie, a string of curses escaping as his target slipped away from him with some mysterious person. He decided to vent his frustration out on the zombies and before he even considered it truly the zombies were all motionless and silent in pools of blood, mangled corpses crushed or ripped into mere pieces.

He ditched the truck, climbing onto a roof to scan for the mysterious individual. Damn, they had gotten away. He rubbed his neck, sighing heavily. What was he going to tell Spencer and his father?

_I had her, but she was stolen while I was fighting zombies. Sorry, I'll try again later!_

No, that would be ridiculous and he didn't wasn't to see his father's disappointed face. He wanted to help unlike his sister who had nothing to do with the family at all. He looked to the early sky and scowled at the lack of a sun. Well, it was like four in the morning.

What was he going to do?


	14. 54: The Truth Is Revealed

**Author: Here is chapter 54. Going ahead and posting it as well. I want to hurry and wrap up Part 3 so I can take a break, haha. xD**

* * *

**[September 27, 1998 {Sunday} 5:00 AM]**

Pain.. that was all I had known before I slipped into unconsciousness.. and into a vision. This vision was strange. There was no field. Nothing. I was alone.. and yet not.

Before me stood a tall person that I recognized all too well, his blonde hair sticking out among the black like a sore thumb.

**"Hello, Albert."** I said with a frown, unsure as to what this vision would be about.

He stared at me and I noticed his eyes were unhidden by glasses.. so I shivered from the unblinking gaze.

**"Hello.. Twelve."** I frowned at his greeting. _Twelve? Wait, he knew about my involvement in the Wesker Children project?_

**"Twelve?"** I questioned, face showing my confusion.

**"Oh, yes."** He said dryly, his focus completely on me as he stepped forth to circle me, studying my form as if it was new. **"Alexandria Wesker.. It is quite the pleasure to actually meet you."**

My frown deepened. Alexandria Wesker.. was my subject name.

I paused, glancing down at my attire while he continued. **"I thought you had died like the rest, but it humors _and_ intrigues me to find that you've survived.."**

I noticed my outfit was different. I was in white clothes with a lab coat on, my white hair pulled back into a ponytail.. and glasses sitting atop my nose.

I blinked, not understanding anything. **"No, I'm quite alive."** I muttered, looking up as he arrived at my front, staring down at me.

**"I must admit.. I was rather _surprised_ to find out the connection between Twelve and you.. Alexandria Miller. I mean, a subject of Umbrella was right beneath my nose.. only to find out there was no information about the _project_ you were in."** His lips tipped just a bit to form a small frown.

**"That's classified."** I retorted as he reached a hand up to take my chin into his hold, forcing it to remain there while he examined my face.

**"Classified.. that is _always_ easily rectified."** He smirked. **"But, on another note, I should tell you about the tests."**

My eyes narrowed. **"Tests?"**

**"The ones you overcame to become a member of S.T.A.R.S."** He answered. **"The simulator was meant to create a scenario to test reactions, for you to form strategies based on that specific environment, but your mind twisted those simple illusions into _hallucinations_ with people from your life."**

He stepped back to lift a clenched hand, one finger moving to raise. **"The civil war held your dear little friend Nico."** Another finger lifted. **"The house had Adela, along with the man Rango. The machine _replicated_ your hallucinations, allowing us to see what you were seeing."** Then his hand lowered to his side.

I nodded, understanding.

**"As per Nico.. Well, he is not what he claims to be. He's no _saint_, but he portrays himself as one."** He paused, thinking for a moment before chuckling.

I folded my arms against my chest. **"So.. you're here to give me a _history_ lesson?"**

His shoulders shifted as he shrugged. **"I am to clarify things in your life that need to be understood.. like the fact that I discover Alex is alive, like us... and so is another of the Wesker children, though _whom_ I do not know."**

I considered this. Another had survived? I thought all were dead aside from Alex, Albert and I.. Who else lived?

**"I wonder which other is still alive.."** I mused aloud, curious about the identity of this other Wesker child.

**"You'll have to find out.."**

**"What ever happened to Shiloh and Skyler?"** I asked quickly, considering if he knew anything or not.

**"Shiloh will be killed by me.. Skyler has moved on.. oh, but your little friend Adela.. my, what a _finale_ for her!"** He clapped his hands, smirking.

My eyes widened and I pointed a finger at him. **"What happens.. to Adela?"**

He leaned forward, smirk thinning. **"You _really_ want to know?"**

I felt suddenly cold.. and very frightened. **"I need to know.."**

He straightened himself and looked away, face blank. **"She is killed.. by _you_."**

Shock overtook me. _I.. kill Adela?_

_No way._

**"Time for you to wake up."** He said, the vision fading away.. and I woke up.

* * *

**[September 27, 1998 {Sunday} 5:00 AM]**

She was as light as he remembered her, the gentle form such a feather in his hold. What a surprise it had been to roam the city.. only to come across her unconscious body in a truck surrounded by the walking dead!

The man she was with.. Albert Wesker did not recognize him. Who did he know that had copper eyes and spiked long blonde hair? No one that he recalled off the top of his head.

He managed to get away from the mob of dead and the mysterious person without so much as a scratch.

Now he was making his way to his car, but she was stirring, groaning in her sleep. Soon her eyes popped open and she screamed, pushing away from him. He dropped her and she yelped as she hit the ground. Soon she looked up, rubbing her side while she stood to glare at him as he lowered his hood.

**"What are you doing here?"** She hissed almost angrily.

**"_Saving_ you from your incapable friend."** He spat the word friend as if it were venomous. **"Why were you sleeping with the undead closing in on you?"**

At this she stood still, wrapping her arms around her waist while staring at the ground. **"I was.. _ambushed_ and knocked out.. I don't know."** She looked away as he studied her. **"He isn't my friend.."**

Alexandria had changed since he last saw her. She seemed.. more _grown_ up, but just a bit. She wasn't giggling and there was a dark glint in her blue eyes. She was wearing more form fitting clothes and he could tell that she wasn't bothered by the cold of the night air.

**"Who was he, then?"** His emotionless voice echoed as the pair stood in the deserted park.

She looked back at him. **"A man that I _never_ want to see again.."** She whispered.

She was scared of this strange copper-eyed male? Why?

He reached a hand out toward her, curious as to if she would accept his hospitality. **"Come with me and you won't have to."**

Her eyes widened as they stared at each other and he noted the obvious uncertainty in her features. In truth he just wanted to figure out what project she was involved in and what Umbrella had done to her.

**"I can't."** She started to back away, her steps small and yet shaky. **"Someone is waiting for me.."**

He tilted his head to the side with a small twitch of his lips.

**"Alexandria.. just what are you?"** He questioned and she froze, head jerking up to gap at him.

**"W-what do you mean?"**

He smirked. **"While in my possession I learned some interesting facts about you.. Alexandria.. or should I say.. _Subject_ _Twelve_. You were in an Umbrella project, but which one?"**

Her eyes widened further and hardened into an icy stare. **"That's classified.."** She muttered.

His hand twitched and he lifted it, folding his fingers with that smirk in place. **"Classified.. that is _always_ easily rectified."**

She turned and darted. He took off after her and soon he overpowered her, arms wrapping around her smaller frame to bring her to a halt. She struggled against his chest, his black attire making it seem like she was fighting a tall shadow.

He applied pressure and she cried out, finally becoming still in his arms. **"Are you done fighting?"** He hissed into her ear.

She growled, **"Let me go, Wesker."**

**"This time you will not escape. _No one_ will come to rescue you."** He chuckled into her ear, tossing her onto the ground. **"I believe it's time you told me just what you are.. what Umbrella _did_ to you."**

She rose to her feet, glaring daggers at him. **"That.. is none of your.. _business_!"** Her eyes glowed as she dashed forth, arm flickering out to punch him, but he simply caught her hand, tugging it up to hold her above the ground by her hand, her feet dangling as she swung with her free hand at his face.

**"Such _anger_.. directed toward me?"** Albert smirked. It was interesting to see her anger.. and yet why wasn't her eyes changing? Where was that prominent _gold_ that had made itself known?

He grabbed her swinging hand and jerked it down, holding it against her side as he kept her in the air.

**"You once said that you were a relative of Saria Wesker.. So we are related as she.. is my _cousin_."**

Her head lowered and a grin appeared on her face as she began to chuckle darkly. **"You want to know more about me?"**

He arched a brow at her new tone that was laced with a devious humor. **"Why else would I ask?"** He replied sarcastically.

**"Fine. I'll _tell_ you, but prepare to be shocked. Secrets be _damned_, I can't keep it that way forever."** She grumbled before taking a deep breath. **"I am.."** She said softly, her head tipping up to look at him, grin plastered on her face. **"Alexandria _Wesker_, half of Subject Twelve of the Wesker Children project. My father, Mark Wesker, was the _head_ of the project. I.. _am_ Saria, your older cousin."** Her grin became a smirk as his eyes widened in disbelief.

_..what?_

**"I _survived_ solely because I adapted. My body adjusted to the virus in me.. the oh so _fucking_ perfect strain I hold. My counterpart, the other half of Subject Twelve, also survived because he _adapted_ as well."**

His hold loosened and he dropped her, Alexandria landing on her feet like an agile cat.

**"We're _family_. I knew your mother Caroline, my aunt.. and your abusive father, Drake, my uncle."**

He reached up to remove his glasses, studying her curiously and with wide eyes. **".._how_?"**

**"How do I look so young when my virus is supposedly dormant?"** She mocked, **"Even though my virus was dormant it had _halted_ my growth at a certain age, not to mention I was in a tank for 20 years."** She reached a hand up to rub her eyes.. and pulled it away to reveal blue contacts. She looked up with pure golden eyes. **"The virus was dormant until the 22nd of September, _five_ days ago, when I was shot by a contracted killer, sent by _Spencer_ under the goal of killing S.T.A.R.S. He also killed my best friend Dimitri. Lo and behold I _rose_ from the dead, same as you did at the mansion, with one physical difference. My eyes changed."**

She folded her arms. He stayed quiet as he drank the information like a starved child, confusion thinning as his mind connected the dots. The familiarity of her, the sense not to kill her, the urge to capture her. It all made sense now.

Wait, her _counterpart_? There was another living Wesker child? **"And your other half?"** He asked with an emotionless quality to his voice that betrayed his inner turmoil.

**"You'll get to see him soo-"** She froze, turning to look behind her.

A form stood several feet away, the rising sun making his presence known as it cast light upon his dark outfit.

**"What a surprise!"**

* * *

**[September 27, 1998 {Sunday} 6:40 AM]**

Man, I had just exploded and told Wesker. Why had I just explained myself to him? What compelled me to speak the truth? Now I would be considered a true threat to him.. and he'd stop at nothing to have me dead, under his control or in a cell as an experiment prize.

The moving form heading toward us caught my attention. I realized it was Nico, a pistol in his grasp, aimed at me.. or above me. Wesker obviously didn't realize who it was yet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head, glancing up to see Albert standing behind me, his other hand at the base of my neck.

**"Let. Her. Go."** I heard Nico yell.

His hand on my neck tightened into a grip, wrapping around my throat to hold me in place.

**"We meet at last. I assume you're the other half?"** Wesker called out with a smirk on his face as I turned my head back toward Nico.

**"Run!"** I yelled, but Wesker's hand became painful and I dropped to my knees at the sudden sharp pain. He held me down simply with the hand squeezing my neck.

**"Let her go, Albert."** Nico said, moving closer, but the shadows from his hat kept his features hidden from my temporary captor.

**"Answer the question."** Wesker said darkly.

Nico slowly nodded, smiling. **"Yes, I am the second half of Subject Twelve. The name's Alex.. It's a pleasure to meet you.. Albert Wesker.."** He lifted his hat with a hand, removing it. **"_Again_."**

I felt Wesker freeze behind me, his hand tightening even more as realization dawned on him. He made the connection of Alex being Nico.. and that Nico was alive the second he saw his face.

**"So I didn't kill you. Interesting.. Was that why your body was taken as well?"** Wesker demanded.

Alex shook his head. **"I entered a state of death long enough for the idiots who took Alexandria to 'bury' me. I arose and dug myself out of their pathetic hole. Now, do as I say and _release_ Alexandria.. before I have to use force."** His voice became cold.

Wesker chuckled, unaware that he was far weaker than Alex, that Alex could easily put the man in a great deal of pain.. perhaps even kill him if he wanted to.

**"Alexandria is-"** Wesker never got to finish.

Alex was there one second and gone the next and I felt the hand gone from my neck. I gasped, though I didn't necessarily need air. I turned to see Wesker colliding into a tree and Alex standing a few feet from him, smiling, untarnished by the little effort he had used to hit Wesker with his palm.

**"Albert, Albert.. my dearest Albert. You are a bug to me."** I heard Alex tease, a mocking quality to his voice. **"I'm taking Alexandria, so good luck trying to stop me."** He lifted a hand, waving, as he whipped around to walk toward me.

I rose to my feet and gaped, shocked by the sight. Albert was picking himself out of the tree, glaring at Alex's back.

Albert jumped, gliding toward Alex to pounce on him, but he had Ken's speed. He pivoted, hand reaching up to snatch Wesker out of the air, turning to use the momentum against the blonde, slamming him into the ground and his free hand was pressed against his shoulder. Alex was grinning.

**"I have so many advantages against you, dearest Albert. You cannot hope to win."** Alex bent to whisper this, but my enhanced hearing caught it.

I needed to get away. Both were too strong for me, especially Alex. I turned on my heels and darted toward the closest building.

I heard a chuckle echoing far behind me and I heard Alex calling out, **"You're safe!"**

I didn't answer, I just kept running, pushing my body well past its old human limits.

Well, I was without a pistol.. running around in a zombie infested city.. at seven in the morning.. _alone_. Lovely! I ran and ran until I reached what I recognized as the police station. My stuff was still in the jeep! Good thing I rarely got tired.

I searched for the jeep and ran toward it when I located it, throwing open the back door on the passenger side. My backpack was there and so I pulled it out, tossing it across my back, the straps resting on my front.

Forget the anti-virus, forget Wesker and Alex. Forget zombies. I _had_ to get out, now. I clutched the straps as I made my way to what I remembered was Wesker's house. It was empty and unlocked so I entered, tossing my stuff onto the floor by the couch as I rubbed my face.

I wish I could be truly tired. I wish I could sleep! Dreams were far better than this twisted reality. What use was the power of visions when I rarely slept?

I flopped down onto the couch, sighing.

The famous Wesker luck. What a _joke_. I groaned into the pillow, smacking it in irritation. **"Arrrghhh!"**

I wanted to sleep.. so badly, to just forget my life and pretend to be someone else.. someone that wasn't infected in a zombie world with crazy and powerful people. Someone innocent, like how I used to be.. actually was I _ever_ truly innocent? According to dad's journal I wasn't.

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

What a day.


End file.
